The Walking Dead Season 3 ( With telltale Characters)
by Guest 1 Rew
Summary: Several or more Months passed since Our characters left the farm/ but now they finally found some place to call home. (Prequel to my first story, Too Far Gone and No time Left)
1. Chapter 1 Seed (PT 1)

**Hello My fans, I am sorry that it took me a while to make a new story, but as any other student at school I had a crap load of work I needed to finish for the end of my semester. But now that I am done, I am ready to write. So this is a prequel to my first story, Too Far Gone and No Time Left. It's season 3 of The Walking Dead and is going to have more of the telltale games characters in it, Now to be clear Clementine was 9 years old in the Game, but in my story she is going to be 12 years old, a year younger than Carl. Shes already knows the basics of using a gun just like Carl. Sorry though but Duck is not going to be using one because given his goofy nature in the Game I don't think it would suit his Character very much. but now enough of my babbling enjoy the story,**

The story begins as we get a close look at one of The walkers eyes (Just like the first episode of season 3) as it pans out we see three walkers just standing right by the door way, and out of nowhere rick quickly opens the doors and shoots one in the head, T dog quickly uses his fire picker to jam the other walkers head with, Lee uses his Carpenter Hatchet to plant a good hit on the third walkers head, Daryl, Carl and Clementine walk in right after, Daryl goes his own way, as Carl and Clementine stick together with there Glock 17s with homemade silencers on them. Rick searches through a hallway closet while Carl and Clementine look through the kitchen for Walkers and supplies, Lee looks through a bathroom and goes through a Medicine cabinet. He finds a medicine case that reads " Ibuprofen", he looks in and sees theirs only two pills left, he puts the case in his jacket pocket. Rick slowly searches through the hallway, he carefully opens the door to the other side, as he aims his pistol up while he opens the door, Daryl's on the other side, they were both relieved to see each other, Carl goes to another room and shoots a walker that was in it, Clementine opens the pantry door in the kitchen and shoots a walker that was in it, Both Daryl and go upstairs to see what they could find. Rick opens the back door to the kitchen to let in Glenn, Maggie and Carley into the house as Carl and Clementine search through the kitchen. T-Dog goes into a girls room and finds nothing, Daryl goes into the other room and spots an owl he shoots it with his crossbow and starts picking out the feathers as he is going downstairs, As they knew the coast was clear Rick whistles outside to get everyone elses attention. Beth, Carol, Pregnant Lori, Hershel, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck and they all head for the living room. Carl looks through the bottom cabinets as Clementine looks through the pantry, Clementine was lucky to find a can of tuna, Carl finds two cans of dog food and they both head for the living room to catch there breath.

* * *

Glenn takes a couple of crackers out of the bag and hands Maggie one, Everyone tries to get comfortable, Clementine uses a can opener to open the tuna, thankfully it wasn't rotten, she takes a small spoon and takes a bite, She hands it over to Maggie and Glenn, they dip there crackers into it and eat it, Carl sits down and tries to open the can of dog food, Clementine gives him the can opener and he opens it, Rick goes over to Carl and picks the can up, looks at it in disgust and throws it on the ground in frustration. T-dog peeks out of the Window and notices walkers are coming there way, Break time was over. they all started to gather there things and head for there vehicles, Maggie, Glenn, Herschel, Beth and Carley go into there vehicle. Rick, Lori, Carl, T-dog and Carol go into there vehicle, Daryl goes on his Motorcycle, and Kenny, Lee, Clementine, Duck and Katjaa go into there pick up truck. They all drive off before the walkers got any Closer.

* * *

**The intro music starts to play and the intro begins, now with extra scenes to represent the telltale characters. At one point in the intro you see a tree house,** **and in another scene you see a Police Car, tumbled over the side of the road with a shotgun on the ground, after the intro was over Big words appear saying "THE WALKING DEAD"**

* * *

**I wanted to add in the intro to put more feel into the story, tell me what you think about it, from now on, think of the intro playing when I start a new chapter, and throw in anything into the intro to represent a telltale character I haven't made for. until then see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Seed ( Pt 2)

**Enjoy The Chapter. To answer JLOGOfilmsgames, I decided not put in Ben, I am sorry but I just Couldn't find a place for him in my story so sadly he will not be showing up.**

Everyone starts to stop there vehicles after they knew they were at a safe distance from the walkers. everyone gets out of there vehicles except for Lori, " Fifteen, your on point" Rick says to Carl. " Clementine, you cover the rear with Beth and Carley". Lee said to Clementine. " Okay Lee" Clementine said to Lee walking towards Beth. Everyone Gathers to the map that Maggie and Glenn sets up pinpointing all the places they have been, " We got no place left to go", T_dog said. "when this herd here meets up with us we'll be cut off, we won't make it south". Maggie said. " What did you say there was about 150 ahead", Daryl said to Glenn. " Just last week, it's probably twice that by now". Glenn said, "This river could've delayed them, if we move fast, we might be able to cut through here" Hershel said. "What about heading east try to get closer to the coast". Kenny suggest. " Theirs no way, everywhere east is blocked, we'll never make it through", Lee said to Kenny, " and if that group joins with that one it could spill out this way". T_dog says. " So were blocked"? Maggie said. " The only thing to do is double back at 27, towards Greenvale". Rick said. " Or Macon". Lee said. " But We've already been to both already, this whole winter it feels like were going in circles". Kenny says to Rick. " I know, at new noon we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet. we can't keep going house to house, we need to find a place to hold up for a few weeks". Rick was saying as he was staring at Lori in the car. "All right, is it cool for us to go to the creek before we head out, it won't take long we need to fill up on water and we'll boil it later". T_Dog says. " knock yourselves out." Rick says. Maggie, T-dog, and Kenny head out to get water, Kenny starts shaking his head from side to side now knowing the situation that there in. Hershel starts to look at Lori. " she can't take much more of this moving about", Hershel said. " Me and Hershel, have been checking on her, her stress level, it's higher than normal, it's not good" Katjaa said to Rick. " what else could we do, have her give birth while we are on the run?". Rick says to them both. "You see away around that?" Hershel said. Rick gives Hershel a worried face, and Hershel and Katjaa walk off. " Hey while the others wash there panties, How about you, me and Lee start hunting, that owl didn't exactly hit the spot". Daryl said to both of them, Lee and Rick both grab their sniper rifles and go with Daryl into the forest to hunt.

* * *

Rick, Daryl and Lee all start to walk on a train track, and as they are walking they notice a huge prison, filled with walkers. " That's a shame". Daryl said looking at the prison, Rick suddenly started to produce a smile.

* * *

**(a few minutes later).**

Rick starts cutting a hole in the fence with some cutters while Lee was covering him. Everyone huddles up together. to fend off the walkers. Glenn stabs and pushes one walker onto the fence and Maggie hits it with a hammer. " Watch the backside", Daryl said to Carley, "Got it." Carley said back. Rick finishes cutting a hole big enough for everyone to get through. and after they get in, Daryl and Glenn start, wrapping the hole up with some wire. They all start running towards the gate that leads into the fields. Rick takes a good look at it, " It's perfect, If we can shut that gate over there it will stop more from filling the yard, we'll be able to pick off these walkers by the end of the night". Rick says. " Who'll go to close the gate?" Hershel said. " I'll do it, I'm faster, you guys cover me". Glenn says. "No, You, Maggie, T_dog, Beth, Katjaa and Duck, draw as many as you can over there, pop them through the fences, Daryl and Kenny you two go back to the other tower, Carol you've become a pretty good shot, take your time we don't have enough ammo to waste, Hershel You, Carley and Carl take this Tower", I'll head for the gate", Rick ordered. " Me and Clementine we'll be on top of this bus covering you from the ground level," Lee said to Rick. Everyone was in position doing as there told, Rick was ready to get a head start, Lori opens the gate, rick goes on as Lee Quickly lifts Clementine up on top of the bus and then himself. Rick then runs up the hill shooting the walkers as best he can, Lee and everyone else was shooting as best they can, Rick finally makes it to the gate and kicks a walker out of the way and binds the gates together he then runs into the other Watch Tower. " He did it," Carol said. " Everyone Light it up!" Daryl yells at everyone. Everyone starts shooting the walkers, left and right, as Rick went into Position, Lee yells out to him, " Hey, I bet I can shoot better with a rifle than you can", Lee challenging Rick. " You wish". Rick yelled back. As they all mow down the walkers, there was only one left, Lee and Rick both had there eyes on it, They both shoot at the same time both hitting there mark. " We'll call it a draw, for now". Lee yelled. everyone, stops what there doing and now sees a field completely walker free. " Fantastic, You okay", Carol says to Lori. " Never felt this good in weeks". Lori says back. " Man we never had this much room since we left the farm". Carol says. Everyone starts walking into the open fields, Glenn finishes off a walker, T_dog "Whoos" in excitement for everyone to hear.


	3. Chapter 3 seed (PT 3)

**Hello I am back for another Chapter of my story, Now to answer JLOGOfilmsgames question, yes Lee and Carley are a couple but they decided to lay low on it and keep things professional ****, They did end up having sex once at one point, but Lee and Carley decided not to do it again, because they both didn't want to risk going through the same problems Lori and Rick are going through. They still mainly just kiss and hug every now and then but the spark slowly started to die down after things started to get difficult going around Georgia with everyone else. How they managed to know molly, At some point all of them took Kennys Idea and try to head for Savannah, but they couldn't do it at the time, as they were driving they noticed a Hitchhiker, with an ice tool, and an orange jacket with a hoodie and she explained to them that Savannah was a lost cause. She ended up staying with them for at least a few weeks, but decided to go on her own again, They gave her a Little bit of food and let her go on her way. I hope that answers your question and enjoy the chapter.**

It was now night time everyone was around a campfire, They cooked a little bit of rabbit and went through the box full of supplies that they got from a Station Wagon a while ago. Kenny had two gutted fish over the fire to, everybody tries a piece of it and the rabbit, " mmm, just like mom use to make". Glenn said while trying out the rabbit and fish. " Well its not exactly Gourmet, but I have been a fisherman for more than 10 years now, and Katjaa pretty well knows how to prepare fish all to well". Kenny said to Glenn. " thank you sweety". Katjaa said back to Kenny, " it's good mommy thank you". Duck said. Everyone was all silent eating there food, Lori looks at rick patrolling the gate, Lee was in one of the watch towers, eating his food looking down at Clementine enjoying herself right by the fire. " Tommorrow we'll pull the bodies together, keep them away from that water, if we can dig a canal under fence we'll have plenty of fresh water". T-dog says to everyone. " And if the soil is good we'll plant some seeds, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans", Hershel looks at rick. "Thats his third time around, if there was any compromise, he would've found it by now" Hershel said. " He should get something to eat before he passes out from exhaustion". Kenny said to Hershel. " This would be a good place to have the baby, safe". Beth said to Lori.

* * *

Daryl and Carol were on top of the bus doing there own thing, and Lee was walking around the Watch tower, seeing Carley come up the Watch Tower. " You okay", Carley said to Lee. " Yeah just thinking about some things". Lee said Back. " Anything Particular?" Carley said, " It's about this prison, This is the exact same prison that I was going to be sent to Months ago", Lee said to Carley, "Is it bringing back bad memories, about your past". Carley said, " A little, but I don't know why, I have been thinking about finally telling everyone about what I did back then. about the senator". Lee said to Carley. "you don't have to, everything that you did back then doesn't matter anymore". Carley said. " well I'm not sure if everyone will see it that way". Lee said back. " I know, Look over the years being a reporter I have seen some pretty messed up shit, I have seen cases like yours a thousand times, but it doesn't have to make you a bad man". Carley said to Lee. " Thanks Carley I really Appreciate it". Lee said back, Carley walks towards him and gives Lee a kiss. "Don't worry about it", Carley said to Lee, Carley walks down the Watch Tower back to the fireplace.

* * *

**(back at the Fireplace)**

Bethy sing Paddy Reilly for me, I haven't heard that since...your mother was alive". Hershel said to beth. " Daddy not that one". Maggie said. " How about... Parting Glass, Hershel said. " No one wants to hear it." Beth said. " Why not?" Glenn said, " Yeah why not, Katjaa use to sing that song all the time, while we were out fishing with our friends", Kenny said to Beth. "okay" Beth starts to sing a little bit of it, then Maggie and Katjaa starts to sing with her while Katjaa was holding duck while he was asleep. everyone was just sitting there listening to them sing, Lee comes down the Watch Tower to check on Clementine. He noticed her sleeping, tucking her arms in her red sweatshirt, He takes his jacket off, and covers Clementine with it like a Blanket. Rick sits right by Lori Listening to it to. After they were finished, Hershel says something, " Beautiful" Hershel said to all three who sang the song. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch Honey". Kenny said to Katjaa. " Well I try". Katjaa said rubbing the top ducks head. "Better all turn in, Me and Lee we'll take watch over there. we got a big day tommorrow". Rick says to everyone. " What do you mean?" Glenn says to rick. " I know were all exhausted, and this was a great win, We just have to push a little bit further, Most of the walkers are dressed as guards, and prisoners, looks like this place fell pretty early, could mean the supplies might still be intact. They could have an Infirmary, commisary", Rick said, " An armory?" Daryl said. " Might be outside the prison in but not to far away, The Warden offices would have the locations, Weapons, food, medicine, This place could be a gold mine." Rick said, " Were dangerously low on ammo, We'll run out before we make a dent". Hershel says to rick. " Thats why we have to go in there... hand to hand". Rick says to everyone, Everyone gives him a worried look. "After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it, These assholes won't stand a chance." Rick assures everyone and leaves with Lee to take point, Everyone else gets ready for bed, Lori starts to catch up to both of them, "Lee could you give us a minute please". Lori asked Lee. " Sure, I'll go on ahead Rick, meet me there when you're ready" Lee said to rick. He walks off and Lori and Rick start talking, " I appreciate everything your doing we all do, but this was a heavy march and there exausted can we just enjoy this for a few days." Lori says to Rick. "Even if were here for few days, theres no time for a picnic". Rick said, "No, its time to get the house in order". Lori said. "What do you think I'm doing?" Rick says to Lori. " Youre absolute best". Lori said. Rick gets agitated and starts walking, " Don't Patronize me". Rick says to Lori. " I'm not, I'm just saying... The baby is about to be here and we need to talk about-" Lori was cut off, "about what?" Rick says to Lori. "Things". Lori says back. "You want to talk, talk to Hershel or Katjaa, I'm doing stuff Lori, Things, isn't that enough?, I'm still here". Rick says to lori. " Youre right, I'm sorry". Both Rick and Lori stare at each other for a good ten seconds, Rick walks off to catch up with Lee, Lori starts to develop tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 seed (Pt 4)

**Hello again and Welcome to Pt 4 of "Seed". I hope everyone like these stories, to be honest ,I write these because mainly I am bored and I also wanted to express my imagination, I hope everyone likes my Lee/ Carley thing, and don't mind alot of Dialogue in the story, I thought it would be cool because I wanted to develop more of the Characters and See how they would interact. So here is the next chapter**

**( In a town somewhere Daytime).**

A woman with a sword comes into a store, She starts using noises to attract some walkers, she kicks one into some tool racks, she goes and slices the walkers head off, She impales two more with her sword and takes there heads off to. She looks on the ground and finds some aspirins, she picks it up and walks out of the store.

* * *

A woman with an ice tool was in the same town scoping the area on top of a roof, she starts to head down there to start looking for supplies.

* * *

**( Daytime at the Prison)**

"Ready" Rick said to everyone, He unhinges the chains holding the gate, and Rick, T-dog, Lee, Kenny, Glenn, Maggie and Daryl head in, T_ dog hits one with his fire picker, Daryl gets one with his knife, Lee Kicks one over, hits one with his hatchet. Rick, and Maggie get one with a machete, They all continue to fight with there Melee weapons, as everyone else draw there attention to the gate. " Don't break out" Rick yells to T-dog as he leaves the huddle for a second, T- dog gets a riot shield and knocks one over, Maggie finishes it off. they all make it under the bridge to the door, Rick slowly opens it, and sees nothing, he peeks over the corner and see a load of walkers in a closed area with a gate. "Shit", Rick said to himself. Suddenly a few walkers wearing body armor and helmets start walking towards them. Daryl tries to shoot one but the helmet deflects it. Rick and T_ dog try to hit them but no avail, Lee and Kenny try to take out just one but they couldn't do it, "DARYL!" Rick yells tackling an armored walker and than slicing another walkers head off, Rick kicks a walker into the area and Both Rick, and Daryl close and binds the gate. One tries to get maggie but she lifts the walkers head up and stabs underneath the Helmet. " You see that"? Maggie said, everyone starts to do it, Lee accidental hits a mask so hard it knocks a walkers mask right off, ripping off its' skin off it's face, Lee kicks it to the ground, and Kenny stomps on the walkers head with his boot. everybody took out the walkers in the area. " Looks secure". Glenn said " Not from the look of that courtyard, and that one is a civilian". Daryl says to Glenn. " The interior could be overrun from walkers from outside the prison" T_Dog says, "Goddammit!" Kenny yells. "Well if theirs walls down, what can we do we can't rebuild this whole place". Glenn says. " We can't risk a blind spot, we have to push in." Rick says to everyone, "Great". Kenny says Sarcastically.

* * *

They all go inside as Quietly as they can, they open a few gates and find an empty cell block, They all check to make sure it's secure, Rick, Lee, Daryl and Kenny go upstairs. as soon Lee gets close to a closed cell a walker pops up inside, "Jesus!" Lee yelled out, " Whats wrong" Rick yelled out while he was in an office grabbing the keys. " Its nothing", (He stabs the walker in the head), Just nothing" Lee said. They all continue to get rid of the walkers that were in the cells.

* * *

T_dog drags one out, as everyone else start to come in, "What do you think?" Rick said " Home sweet Home" Hershel said, "for the time being" T_Dog says back. " Is it secure?" Lori said. "This cell block is". Rick says back. " what about the rest of the prison?" Hershel said. " In the morning we'll find the Cafeteria and the infirmary" Rick says. " We'll be sleeping in the cells"?. Beth says. " I found some keys on some guards, Daryl has a set to". Rick says, " I'm not sleeping in some cage, I'll take the Perch". Daryl says. Everyone goes into a cell and set there things together, " this is gross" Beth says to Carl, " remember the storage units?" Carl says to Beth, " Actually it's quite comfortable". Beth says back. Everyone gets into a cell block, Maggie and Glenn share one, Carly gets her own, Katjaa, Duck and Kenny share one, Lee and Clementine share one, Carol and Lori find there spot to, Carl and T_Dog. " Clementine I want you to take the top bunk, I'll get the bottom one", Lee said. "Why"? Clementine asks. " Because I want you safe, In case anything happens the walkers can't get you from up there". Lee said as he was setting his things down. Lee lifts her up to the bunk and she gets herself comfortable and lays down, Lee lays on the bottom bunk, just staring at the top of the bunk. " Goodnight Clem". Lee said. " Goodnight Lee". Clementine says as she closes her eyes, Rick lays on the ground bellow and puts his head on the wall trying to relax, At some point they all fall asleep wondering whats next for them tomorrow.

**FINALLY, The next Chapter will be the last in this episode, And will start on the next episode of the season. see you later. Don't forget to post a review.**


	5. Chapter 5 seed (PT 5)

**Hello everyone welcome to the final pt of the episode Seed, JLOGOfilmsgame, thank you for your continuing support, now to answer your question about whether Carley will die or not, I Don't know for certain, But If I do plan on keeping the character alive I have a solution as to how she wasn't there at the prison at the time it was attacked if you could, can you help me figure out how I can make that happen. Like I said I don't know for certain, and I will be expanding the relationship between Lee and Carley in season 3, and might have a surprising twist to it in the middle of the season. So enjoy the final chapter I will start the next episode as fast as I can.**

**(The Next Morning in a old storage unit)**

Michonne walks towards a sick Andrea, gives her the aspirins and some water for her to take it, " We should go in a few days" Michonne says to andrea Andrea starts coughing again, Michonne tries to give her more water but she swipes it away. " I won't have you dying for me", Good soldier never leaves it's post, screw you". Andrea says. " We'll go in a few days". Michonne says. " If we stay, I'll die here". Andrea said. Michonne knew this was true so they decided to head out early, with Michonnes two walkers.

* * *

Molly just saw them leave the storage unit, she was hiding from them while they were walking out, as soon as they left and were from distance away from the unit she goes in to see if they forgot anything, seeing what she could use. When she couldn't find anything she decided to tail them to see where they would be headed.

* * *

**(Back at the prison, Earlier the same morning)**

Rick, Daryl, T_Dog, Lee, Kenny, and Hershel were all checking the equipment that they found in the cell block, "Flash bangs, Cs triple chasers, Don't know how they'll work on walkers but we'll take em". Rick says. Daryl picks up a gooey helmet, "I ain't wearing this shit", Daryl said. " You and me both pal, I thought handling rotten fish was bad, but this is shit". Kenny says back to Daryl. Kenny drops his helmet on the ground. " Hershel". Carol asked for Hershel's attention. " Everything all right?" Rick says to carol. "Yeah nothing to worry about". Carol said back to Rick. They continue to look through the equipment.

* * *

Lori was on her bed talking to Katjaa and Then Hershel comes up, "Is something Wrong?" Hershel said to Lori. " It's the baby, i think I lost it". Lori said, " have you felt it move"? Katjaa said to her. "Nothing, I thought it was Exhaustion, or poor Nutrition". if were all infected then so is the baby, so what if it's still born, what if it dies and starts ripping me apart from the inside"?, "Stop", Hershel reassuring her. "Don't let your fear take control of you" Hershel said. "okay well what if it lives, and I die during childbirth"? Lori says. "Thats not going to happen," Hershel said back to her. " Why not, alot of women died during childbirth, before modern medicine, If I come back, what if I attack it, You, Katjaa, Rick, or Carl, If I do you put me down Immediately". Lori said to Hershel. Hershel shakes his head. " I wish I never made it off the farm". Lori said to. " Your exhausted, Frightened,". Hershel said back. " My son can't stand me, My husband hates me, he's to much of a good man, to admit it, But I know, I put Shane and him at odds and I put the knife in his hands". Lori said while crying. " You know who doesn't give a shit about that, this baby,Now lets make sure that everything's all right". Hershel said back to Lori, " If it makes you feel better, I know what your going through, I know what it means to be scared having a newborn child, But I had and still have a good loving husband by my side when it happened, and Rick is just the same, you just have to give him time". Katjaa reassuring Lori. Lori felt a little better and stopped crying, " Thank you Both" Lori said

* * *

Rick readies everybody up to search the prison, T_Dog, Hershel, Kenny, Glenn, and Maggie are wearing body armor, Carl tries on a helmet, but Rick takes it off of him, " You won't need that, I need you and Clementine to stay put". Rick says to both of them. " You're Kidding?" Carl says, " We don't know whats in there, If something goes wrong you two could be the last people standing, I need you both to help handle things here". "Sure", Carl says back, " Okay Rick, Please be Lucky, and you to Lee." Clementine said to them both adjusting her hat. " Great, Lets go". Rick says to everyone whose going, He gives Carl the keys and they head out.

* * *

Daryl opens a gate to a section and they all huddle up carefully going through the dark halls, spray painting the walls with arrows in case they get lost, They travel a ways and when they suddenly peek through a corner they see walkers, at least a dozen of them, " Oh shit!", Kenny says Quickly, " go back, GO BACK!" Rick yells at them, they all try to run trying to find places to slip through, At one point, Glenn and Maggie both get separated from the group and head for the nearest room and closes the doors, everyone else ducks inside another room, " Shit, Shit, you think they saw us?" Kenny says, " I don't think so?" Lee said back, " Wheres Glenn and Maggie?" rick says, " We have to go back?" Hershel said. "Which way"? Rick says, Rick peeks over the window of the door and opens it carefully, They all go out to the hallway when the coast was clear. They all search for Glenn and Maggie, " Maggie, Glenn?" Hershel quietly says, they all continue through the halls, Glenn and Maggie get out of the room once the coast was clear, " Rick, Lee? Glenn says, " Daddy?" Maggie said, Hershel hears there voices and heads back where they walked, Hershel steps over a walker and then suddenly it bites on Hershels leg ripping part of his flesh off, "Ahhh" Hershel screamed, everyone else hears the scream, Rick shoots the walker in the head, Maggie sees her father is bitten and starts to wail. Glenn and Rick help Hershel up carrying him, Daryl, Lee and Kenny start shooting at the walkers that were coming, they head for a hallway and see a locked door, T_dog breaks it with his Fire Picker and they all head inside The Cafeteria. " Shut the doors!", Rick yells, Daryl and Kenny shut both doors and try to hold it in, T_dog uses his Fire picker to keep the Door shut, They put down Hershel and check his bite, " Hold him down", Rick takes off his belt and wraps it around Hershel's leg tight, "What are you going to do"? Lee said. " theres only one way to keep him alive", rick said to him, He takes a hatchet and starts hacking part of Hershel's leg off, Kenny turned his head not to see it, Hershel passes out, Rick takes one final swing, and part of the leg that was bitten, was off, Kenny looked down, and threw up a little in his mouth, rick looks down at what he did and drops the hatchet, " hes bleeding out". Rick says. Suddenly a few Prisoners pop up from under the kitchen," Duck", Daryl said, Daryl readys his crossbow, Kenny and Lee both aim there guns at the prisoners, "Holy shit." One of the prisoners said.

**Credits**

**This is the end of the episode "Seed", Next episode will be Called "Sick", Tell me what you think and post a review, I will try to get it written as fast as I can. until then, Bye Everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sick (PT 1)

**Hello I am back for another episode of My Story, Now For JLOGOfilmsgames, I do have a plan as to how Lee will tell his secret and it will be intense, but you have to wait for episode 4. I will try to make it there by the end of the week, now for the next episode After "Sick" it is going to be a Michonne, Andrea, and Molly chapter, You already know that michonne didn't like Woodbury, And I also want Molly to have the same feelings because Woodbury would remind her to much about Crawford where she lost her sister. I hope that would be a good Idea to have for the Character, and how the way they meet when Molly was tailing them, is going to be intense to. Well enjoy this chapter.**

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl said to a prisoner, "Who the hell are you"? The prisoner said back. "We asked First!?" Kenny said back at the prisoner. " He's bleeding out, We gotta go back, Glenn Put pressure on the knee hard". Rick said. Daryl , Lee, and Kenny still had there weapons drawn on the prisoners. " Come on out of there, slowly,". Daryl ordered them. " What happened to him", a prisoner said to him, " He got bit". Lee said, "Bit?" The prisoner said while taking out his revolver. Kenny, Lee, and now T_Dog Cocked there guns and aimed at him, and Daryl to with his crossbow. "Whoa easy now, nobody needs to get hurt". Daryl said to them all. Glenn, Maggie, and Rick were spreading out trying to find something to help Hershel. Glenn goes into the Kitchen. " You got any Medical supplies?" Glenn said to the prisoners while looking through the kitchen. " Who the hell are you people anyway?" A prisoner said, " Don't look like no rescue team". Another prisoner said. " If it's a rescue team your waiting for, don't". Rick yells at The prisoner. " We need to go now". Rick yells. Glenn takes a rolling table from the kitchen. He rolls it out and helps Rick and Maggie get Hershel onto it. T_DOG opens back the door and kills an armored walker. Rick, Maggie and Glenn roll Hershel out of the Cafeteria. " Daryl, Lee, Kenny Come on"! Rick yells at them, They still had there weapons drawn at the prisoners. they back away slowly still aiming at them and when they got to the door they ran out of the Cafeteria, The Prisoners were just staring, thinking about what just Happened.

**(Intro) To make it easier I'm going to call the prisoners by there names now.**

* * *

Everybody starts rolling Hershel down the hallway back into the cellblock. As there getting there they noticed the prisoners were following them. They ran faster so they can get ready before they show up. They make it to the cell block. " Carl open the door it's Hershel!" Rick yelled. Carl opens the door, and lets everyone in, Clementine saw Hershels leg missing and covers her mouth with her hands. " Quickly, on the bed," Rick tells everyone. Carley, Carol Maggie, and Glenn help Hershel onto the bed. They all start saying what they need to do to keep Hershels wound from bleeding out. Carl and Clementine head out to get towels for Hershel.

* * *

In the meantime in the other room, Daryl readies his crossbow and Lee checks his gun to see if theirs any ammo in it, He puts a new magazine in and readies it, They both aim there weapons at the entrance, Tomas peeks in. " Thats far enough" Daryl said to them, " Cell Block C, Cell 4 thats mine gringos". Let me in". Tomas says to them both. " Today is your lucky day fellas, you've all been pardoned by the state of Georgia your free to go". Daryl said to him. " What do you guys got going in there". Tomas said. " it's None of your concern". Lee said back. "Don't be telling me whats my Concern". Tomas says while pulling out his gun. Daryl tightens his grip on his crossbow, Lee cocks his gun. " Chill man, Dudes leg is missing, besides were free now, Why are we still here"? Big tiny says. " Mans Got a Point". Daryl said. " I got to check on my old lady", Oscar says. " A group of civilians breaking into a prison you got no business being in, got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go". Tomas says to them both. " Why don't you go find out?" Daryl said. " Maybe we'll just be going then". Axel says. " Hey, we ain't leaving!" Tomas says to them, "You ain't coming in here either". T_Dog says while drawing out his weapon. " Just try it Asshole!" Kenny yells to Tomas while drawing his weapon to. " Now this is my House, My rules I'll go wherever I damn well please"! Tomas says to them all. They all start arguing, bad mouthing each other.

* * *

**(Back in the cell block)**

"What was that?" Beth says, "prisoners, survivors, It's all right everybody stay put," Rick says to them all. Glenn walks with Rick to the gate. " Do not leave his side, If he dies you need to be around for that". rick whispers to Glenn. " I got it". Glenn said. " Good". Rick says. he goes on into the other room, and try to stop the arguing,

* * *

"You come any closer, I'll kick your beaner ass right now!" Kenny yells at Tomas, " Screw You, why don't you go back to your trailer park and-" Tomas was cut off, "whoa, whoa, whoa, everyone Relax theres no need for this" Rick says to them all. " How many you have in there?" Tomas says. " To many for you to handle" Rick says to him. " You guys rob a bank or something, why don't you take him to a hospital?" Tomas says to them. " Have you been sleeping under a rock this whole time" Kenny says to him, "No, we were locked in the Cafeteria for Ten Months Mullet boy". Tomas says to Kenny, " A riot broke out, Never seen anything like it." Big tiny says, " was like going on speed man". axel says, " We were hearing about dudes going cannibal, bodies coming back to life, crazy," Andrew says. " One guard looked out for us, Locked us in the Cafeteria. threw me this piece headed out and said he would be back." Tomas says. " That was 292 days ago", we were thinking that the national guard would've showed up by now". Oscar says. " There is no army". Lee said back to him. " What do you mean?" Tomas says. " Theres no Government, no Hospitals, no police, its all gone". Rick said to them. "For Real?" axel says. " Serious". Rick says back. "What about my moms". Big tiny says, "My kids, My old lady, Dude you got a phone or something". oscar says, " you guys don't get it". daryl said. " No phones or computers, as far as we can see, half of the population has been wiped out". rick says to them. " No way" Tomas says back. " see for yourself". Rick said pointing at the entrance to outside.

* * *

**(Outside of the prison).**

"Damn the Sun feels good", Oscar says, "you never said, how did you guys get in here". Andrew said . " We cut a hole in the fence over there by the guard tower". Daryl said. Big tiny pokes at a dead walker. " So what is this like a disease?" Big tiny asked, "Yeah and were all infected," rick said. "Infected? like STDS or something?" Axel says " Say I was to kill you, shoot an arrow in your chest, you come back as one of these things". daryl said to him. " where did you say you come from?" Tomas asked Rick. " Atlanta, Lees from Macon, and Kenny's from Florida". Rick tells him. " where are you headed". Tomas says to him, " For right now nowhere". Rick says. "You guys can take the area over there by the water should be comfortable". Tomas says. " Were using that field for crops", Rick says. " We'll help move your gear out". Tomas says, "That won't be necessary, we took out these walkers this prison is ours". Rick says to Tomas, "Slow down cowboy," Tomas says, " you broke the locks off our doors". Andrew says,"We'll give you new ones if thats what you want" Rick says. " This our prison we were here first". Tomas says, "Locked in a broom closet?" we took this place, set you free we spilled blood". Lee said to Tomas in a angry tone. " were moving back into our cell block," Tomas says to him. " Your going to have to get your own" Rick said to Tomas. " That is Mine, i still got personal artifacts in my cell that means-" Tomas took his gun out, everyone who had a gun started aiming at Tomas and everyone else. " Whoa whoa whoa, now lets try to work things out so everybody wins". Axel says to them. " I don't see that happening," Tomas says, " Neither do we". Rick says back. " I'm not going back to that Cafeteria for one more minute". Tomas says, "You could leave, try your luck on the road". daryl said still aiming his crossbow. There all silent for a good ten seconds. " If these Five Pussies, could do all this, the least we could is take out another cell block." Tomas says everyone. " With what?" Big tiny says. " sheriff here we get us some weapons will you boss"? Tomas said to Rick. " How stocked is that cafeteria?, you must have alot of food, five guys lasting almost a year?" Rick said " they don't look like they have been starving". Daryl said." theres only a little left" Tomas says, "Well we'll take half, in exchange we'll help you guys clear a cell block". Rick says, " Didn't you hear him, there only a little left". Andrew said, " bet you got more food than you do choices, you pay we'll play, We clear out a block for you and you keep to it". Rick says to them, " All right". Tomas says back. Lee then goes to him, "Just so were clear, If we see you out here, anywhere near our people, his family, his family or My little Girl, if I so much as smell you, I swear to God I will kill you myself". Lee threatening Tomas, Tomas just looked at him, "Deal" Tomas said back to him.

**WHOA man Lee told him, what will be next, just stay in touch, I'll have it written soon, post a comment and give me feedback, Bye Everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sick (PT 2)

**Enjoy The Chapter,**

**(Back in the cell blocks)**

Everyone was trying to treat Hershel's wound. " if we get him through this- Carol was cut off, " when we get him through this" Lori said, " he'll need crutches". Carol said. " Right now we could use some antibiotics, painkillers, some sterile gauze." Its got to be in the Infirmary," Lori said, You must be worried sick delivering the baby". Carol said, " Look at me, do I look worried?" Lori said " you look disgusting" Carol said sarcastically. " So do you". Lori said back, They both chuckle and get back to taking care of Hershel.

* * *

**( In the Cafeteria)**

"The Pantries over here" Tomas says. they all walk to the pantry and Rick puts his hand on his gun, Daryl, Rick, Kenny and Lee inspect the food, there was a ton of it. " this is what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl said. " It goes fast, You can have a bag of corn, tuna fish- tomas was cut off, " we said half, that was the deal, whats in there? Rick says about a door that lee was right by. " don't open that" Thomas said, Rick opens it, and Lee and Rick get a huge whiff of ten months worth of piss and poop smell, " What the Fu-" Lee couldn't finish because of the stink. " you wanted to know". Tomas said, Rick and Lee slam the door shut.

* * *

**( back in the cell)**

Maggie gets out of the cell and hugs Glenn. " it was stupid of us to let him go", I don't know what we would do without him". Maggie said to Glenn. "It could've happened to anyone", stop it I would just stop it", He is still here". Glenn says. " What if he does wake up. then what?, He won't be able to walk, or run." Maggie said. " Hey this won't break him, he's got you and Beth." Glenn says, " am i the only living in reality here". Maggie said. "We've been through so much already". Glenn says. "Your expecting it to". Maggie said. " Not expecting, just preparing. why don't you just check on Beth see how shes doing". Glenn says. Maggie goes on to check beth ripping some jeans. "What are you doing" Maggie said. " Can't have dad walking around with half of his pants dragging on the ground". Beth said. " theres a good chance he won't make it." Maggie said " why are you so eager to give up on him". Beth says. " I'm not, I just don't want to get your hopes to high, Were not equipped for something like this". Maggie said, " we got Carol and Katjaa". beth said, " Carols not a doctor, and Katjaa is not a professional with these kinds of things", dad and Katjaa taught her a few things to help with the baby." Maggie said, " But they stopped the bleeding." Beth looks at the jeans, " this will do just fine". Beth said. Suddenly Rick, Lee, T_dog, Daryl and Kenny came with boxes of food". "Foods here, Canned beef, canned corn, can cans, theirs more were this came from". T_dog says. " any changes?" Rick said. " everythings in charge here, but his breath is labored, and his pulse is way down." Lori said, " Take my cuffs and put it on him, Were not taking any chances." Rick says. Glenn gets the cuff from rick, Lee in the meantime went into Hershel's cell to check up on him. " Hes not doing to good is he". Lee said, " yeah, his breathing is faint and he lost a lot of blood if, if we can't find any medicine or anything to help cover the wound soon, I don't think he will make it". Carol said, Beth was starting to get a little worried when she said that. Lee puts his back against the wall putting his hands in his jacket pockets. He feels something in his jacket pocket, it was the medicine case he found at the house. " Hey, maybe this could help". Lee said giving carol the Medicine case. "Ibuprofen, Where did you find this?". Carol said, " I found it in the house that we were in a couple days ago". Lee said. Carol opens it and puts a pill in Hershel's mouth. Beth gets up and gives lee a hug, " Thank you Lee, this will really help my dad, thank you". Beth said. Lee walks out and sees Carley giving him a smile. In the Meantime Rick and Lori were talking about there situation about the prisoners ( think of that scene from the episode in that Part).

* * *

Back with the prisoners Rick, T_dog, Kenny, Lee, and Rick explain to them on how to take out walkers and the plan on how to take the cell block, and not use guns in case of an emergency. "you ain't got to tell us how to take out a man". Tomas says. " There not Men ,there something else". T Dog says. " Just remember go for the brain". Rick says. They all head out for the cell block.

* * *

**(back in Cell Block C)**

Glenn put the cuffs on Hershels arm, Maggie just stands there. Glenn and Carol give Maggie some time alone With Hershel. "dad, you don't have to fight anymore, if your worried about us you don't have to be, We'll take care of each other we;ll work it out, you can go ahead dad its' okay, if you want to go it's okay, I just want to thank you. For everything Thank you". Maggie was saying in a tearfull manner. she gives her father a kiss on the forehead and hugs him.

* * *

**(Different Cell Block)**

Everyone was traversing carefully to not be spotted by walkers, as they were walking they found some walkers coming towards them. they all stay point and then suddenly the prisoners charge in attacking the walkers on the body, not even aiming for the head. Rick, Lee, T_Dog, Daryl, and Kenny just stood there looking at them. Kenny shook his head, "Dumb asses". Kenny said to himself.

* * *

**(back in Cell Block C)**

Glenn wraps around the pocket watch that Hershel gave him in hands. Everyone was just looking at Hershel, Then suddenly they hear a gate close, Glenn sees Carl and Clementine walking with something in a bag. " I thought you two were organizing the food". Glenn said to them both. "Even better". Carl said. " Look what we found" Clementine said in a cheerful manner. Carl put the bag down and there was a lot of medical supplies in it. "Where did you two get this". Carol said. " From the Infirmary, there wasn't alot but we got as much as we can". Carl said. " you two went by yourselves?" Lori said. "Yeah" Carl said. "are you two crazy"? Lori said. "no big deal we killed two walkers" Carl said. Lori was shocked to hear that. " You two see this, this is with the whole group, and Clementine your lucky Lee wasn't here to know about this". Lori said to them both, " We needed supplies so we got them". Carl said back. " I appreciate it but-". Lori was cut off, " THEN GET OFF OUR BACKS!". Carl yelled at Lori. " Carl, shes your mother you can't talk to her like that". Beth said to him. " I'm Sorry, I just wanted to help". Clementine said in a tearfull manner, she puts her hands on her face and runs out of the cell, Carl looks back at her running off, " Listen I think its great you two want to help but-" Before Lori could finish, Carl runs out of the Cell to. Lori started to feel bad now. It was bad enough with Carl not standing her, but now it might be Clementine to, she started to develop tears.

* * *

**(Back in another cell block)**

"you got to aim for the brain, for the last fricking time". Kenny tells the prisoners. Daryl shoots a walker for a demonstration. " the brain got it" Axel says, Oscar hits one with his ax. " like that?" Oscar said. " Yeah", Rick said. " Now keep in tight formation, no more Prison riot crap." Rick tells everyone. A horde of walkers come and everyone does there best to hit them in the head. Big tiny slips away unnoticed,He then sees a walker handcuffed and pushes him away, He tries to take on another walker but as he was distracted, the walker that was hancuffed starts to pull his hands free, it gets one its arms free but at the cost of its hand, The walker than scratches walker with his broken hand. Rick comes in to help and takes out the walker, Tomas shoots the other one, that was dangerously close of shooting him. Big tiny checks his shoulder and see blood on his hand.

* * *

**(Cell Block C)**

They finish wrapping Hershel decapitated leg up. " Glenn I need your help with something really quick outside". Carol said. " i can't leave Hershels side". Glenn said. " It will only be a minute". Carol said, " Its okay, we'll take it from here". Lori said. " Yeah don't worry Glenn, it's Fine". Maggie said. Glenn agrees and goes with Carol.

* * *

**(The Other Cell Block)**

Rick checks out the wound and notices that it can't be amputated. " I'm telling you I don' fell anything, it's just a scratch." B.T says. " I'm sorry" Rick said. " You cut that other guys leg off to save his life". Andrew said. " Look where the wound is". Lee said. " We got to do something, how about locking him up"? Oscar said. " Or quarantining him?" Axel said, "Guys I'm Fine". B.T says. " come on man, we got to save him". Andrew said to Rick. " theirs nothing we could do?" Rick says, "You son of a Bitch". Andrew said. " Look I- " B.T was cut off by a blow to the head by Tomas, He then Continually beats his head in with his weapon, After he was finished, he looked at everyone and then just walked off. Rick And Lee were both staring at him with a cautious look on there faces

* * *

**END OF PT 2 Next is the final chapter of the episode, JLOGOfilmsgames comment what you think about the episode so far and tell me what you like about it so far if you want, everybody else can to. Until then bye Everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sick (PT3)

**Hello everyone welcome back to the final PT of "Sick" Like I said, the next episode will be about Woodbury, Michonne, Andrea and Molly. I'll get it written as fast as i Can and get back to the other Characters, Anyway enjoy the final Chapter and if you want I am open to suggestions as to how my next episode could be. and don't forget, post a review and tell me what you think about it, I love reading what you guys have to say.**

**(Outside with Carol and Glenn)**

Glenn and Carol walk outside near the fence, a few walkers are piling by the fence, Carol was interested with the female one. " Everything your saying is completely sane? You wanting to practice on a walker is a sick thing?, I mean it". Glenn said. " When Lori had Carl she needed a C section, she might need it again, Hershel and Katjaa had a little experience with it with animals but Hershel can't do it anymore, and Katjaa is really rusty with her skills, " I need experience." Carol said to him. " Like I said, completely sane". Glenn said. " I need to learn how to cut open the abdomen and uterus without cutting the baby". Carol said. " Okay" Glenn said. Carol kills a Female Walker and Glenn distracts the others on the other side of the fence so Carol can grab the walker.

* * *

**(Other Cell Block)**

everyone was walking through the hallway. Rick, Lee and Daryl lagged behind a little bit to talk about Tomas. " you see the look on his face?" Daryl whispered to Rick. " He makes one move". Rick whispered back. " Just give me a signal" Daryl said " I would like to see that son a bitch try". Lee whispered. They head into a laundry room They all go near a locked, daryl tosses the keys to Tomas, " I ain't opening that." Tomas said. " Yes you are, unless you want this cell block, your going to open that door just the one not both, we need to control this. Tomas picks up the keys and looks at Andrew, Tomas goes to the door and unlocks it, "You bitches ready?" Tomas says. He tugs on the door two times, "I got this this?" Tomas quickly opens both doors on the third tug. " I SAID ONE DOOR!" Rick yelled, " shit happens" Tomas says to him back, they all attack the walkers that were getting near them during the fight Tomas dangerously swings his weapon towards Rick, Rick dodges it just in time, Tomas then Grabs a walker and throws it on Lee, Lee tries to get it off of him, " Lee!" Kenny yelled. He kicks the walker off and stabs it in the head with an Awl. Kenny helps Lee up to his feet, after they dealt with all the walkers Lee and Rick confront Tomas, " Sorry guys they were coming right at me". Tomas said. "I get it, I get it... shit happens". Rick says Both Lee and Rick stare at him for a good ten seconds, before Rick could react, he sees a hatchet plant right into Tomas's skull, it was Lee, rick was both shocked and relieved to see Lee do that, even though he was about to do the same thing, Tomas collapses to his knees and Lee kicks him off his weapon. Andrew tries to attack him but rick kicks him to the ground, Andrew scuffles over a body and runs off " I got him". Rick said. Everybody else aims there weapons at the Axel and Oscar, they both drop their weapons and go on there knees. " We had no Affiliation on what just happened". Axel says to them. " SHUT UP!" Kenny said to Axel. " Tell them Oscar". Axel says. " Just stop talking man". Oscar said to him. Rick continues to chase Andrew through the cell block, Andrew runs into a closed area outside were there was walkers, Rick makes it to the gate and before Andrew could run back in, rick closes the gate. " Come on man open the gate!" Andrew pleaded. " you better run" Rick says to him, Andrew goes and runs off, Rick closes the door behind him and hears Andrew scream. he stands there for a few seconds and walks off.

* * *

**(Cell Block C)**

Maggie was in the cell where Hershel was, he suddenly stops breathing, " Quick somebody do something" Beth yells out, Lori goes and gives Hershel CPR. He suddenly grabs her and Lori takes off his hand Hershel goes back to breathing again. Carl and Clementine were both aiming there guns shaking them.

* * *

**( Back in the Other Cell block)**

We had nothing to with that". Oscar said. " oh you didn't know... you knew, Lee, Daryl lets finish this now". Rick yells. "Wait sir please. listen to me I know its bad but we weren't part of that". Axel said. " Oh so thats Convenient?" Lee yelled to him. " You saw what he did to Tiny he was my friend, please we ain't like that, I like my Pharmaceuticals but I am no killer, Oscar isn't either, we ain't the violent guys they were, please I swear to god, I WANT TO LIVE!" Axel pleading to Lee and Rick, Lee breathes out heavily and puts his gun down, Rick Goes over to Oscar with his Colt Python and aims it at Him, " What about you"? Rick said. " I have never pleaded for my life, and i am not going to start now, so you do what you got to do". Oscar says to him.

* * *

Daryl opens up a new cell block for Oscar and Axel. "I knew these people, they were good men", Axel said. " Lets go" rick said to everyone. " So your just going to leave us here, this is sick". Oscar said. " Were locking down this cell block from now on this section of the prison is yours, take it or leave it that was the deal". Rick said while walking off. " you think this is sick, you don't want to know whats outside." Daryl said to them. " consider yourselves the lucky ones" Rick said to them both. They all walk out of the cell block, " Word of advice take those bodies out and burn them". T_Dog said. They leave to go to there cell block.

* * *

**(Cell block C)**

Everyone goes back to there Cell block to check on Hershel. Rick goes up to him and then after a minute Hershel opens his eyes. "Daddy?" Maggie said, he starts blinking " Daddy". Beth said giving Hershel a Hug, Rick takes the handcuffs off of him. Hershel lifts his hand up to Rick and he grabs it holding it for reassuring. everyone was all relieved, Maggie and Beth start crying knowing that there dad is all right. Lee was holding Clementines hand looking down at her and shes just about to cry herself.

* * *

**( Outside on a bridge that was part of prison.)**

Rick and Lori were both standing staring at the open field. "We start cleaning tomorrow" Rick said to her. " Yeah We'll give Carl and the other kids a place to... do whatever they do these days." Lori said."For the Record, I don't think your a bad mother." Rick says to her." Well life is a different story, better or worse right, well I mean what I are we going to do hire lawyers and get a divorce like Lee did, split our assets, We got food, Hershel's alive, today was good day." Lori said. " He'd be dead if it weren't for you". Rick said. "Your the one who acted fast, if you and Lee hadn't done what you did"? Lori said. After Lori said that Rick started to think about what Lee did, He didn't know that Lee a University Professor would have the guts to kill someone like that, than again he was just about to do it to, Lee just beat him to it. " I know you didn't come out here to talk about us, I guess theirs nothing to talk about anymore".Lori said. Rick puts his hand on Lori's shoulder, "Were all very grateful for what you did". Rick said to her, He walks off into the prison.

* * *

**(Watch tower)**

Lee was just laying his hands over the rails thinking about what he did back at the cell block, Carley comes up to check on him " Clementines looking for you, why are you up here?" Carley asked. " I killed Tomas". Lee said to her. "Who?" Carley said. " One of the prisoners that was in the cafeteria, He tried to kill me and Rick, but I killed him first". Lee said, Carley was a little shocked to hear that, "I just don't know why I did it, I just snapped, But I am killer just like he was, and I got to wondering just how am I so Different than any other killer like he was. Lee said to Carley. "I'll tell you how, its because you have this. Carley puts her hand on his chest right to his heart. " You care about people, you take care of Clementine and she adores you, you gave Hershel Medicine and probably saved his life because of it, Everyone respects you Lee, don't let anything tell you different". Carley wraps her hands over his shoulder and gives Lee a long Passionate Kiss. " Now come on, go and see your sweet pea before she gets worried". Carley said. Carley walks down the Watch Tower. Lee looks at the Forest for a minute and Walks down The Watch Tower.


	9. Chapter 9 Walk with me (PT1)

**Hello everyone and welcome back to The story, This episode is called "Walk with Me", In this episode, we see, Michonne, Andrea and Molly go to the town of Woodbury were they meet The Governor, His Second in command Merle, and other commanding officer Roger. And for a treat to my reviewer JLOGOfilmsgames, I am going to put a few extra telltale characters in it, I am not going to say what characters but I think you'll like how I introduce them to my story, and maybe into future installments. And also at the end of the episode(Not chapter) I'll throw in a sneak peek of my sequel to my first story coming in Feburary.**

During the day somewhere out in the open fields there was a helicopter, flying over, "Whiskey one-two, Whiskey one-two do you copy"? The pilot says. "I got to 180, try to get contact", The other pilot said. The Helicopter turns and then suddenly something bad happens, the turbulence was to much and the helicopter was to much Mayday,Mayday,Mayday" The pilot says. The helicopter starts spurring out of control and heads for a bunch of trees. " Were going down Hard!" The Pilot says. The helicopter than crashes into the trees completely ripping it apart.

* * *

**( At a Far Distance away from the crash site)**

Andrea,Michonne and her two walkers look out in the distance and sees smoke, they all head for the tall grass and walk towards it. In the distance behind them there was a tree and two walkers, Molly peeks around the tree and takes out the two walkers, Cautiously following them.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

**(Helicopter crash site)**

Michonne and Andrea make it to the crash site, Andrea then throws up, " Don't push yourself, you better stay here". Michonne said. Michonne chains her walkers on a tree and and Michonne checks out the crash site. Molly just makes it there and hides in a bunch of bushes not to be seen, she thinks about waiting for her to check it out in case the close was clear. Michonne finds a soldier cut in half and then sees two trucks coming. She quickly heads back into the bushes with Andrea. The trucks pull over to the site and the people come out to check the area. " Fan Out" One of them says, a man tries to shoot one, " Save your ammo when you need it". He orders his man. One of them shoots a walker with an arrow, and another one kills two of them with a Baseball Bat. One with a brown sleeve jacket, Hits one over the head with his gun. " We got a Breather". The man in charge says. As Michonne Andrea and Molly was just seeing things happen, Michonnes walkers start to act up, in order not to be seen She cuts off the heads of the two walkers. "Lets roll out", The man in charge said. As soon as they think there safe Michonne sees somebody on the reflection of her sword. " unh unh unh, easy girl, Mine is alot bigger than yours now drop your weapons". The man said. Michonne puts her sword down. " Now put your hands up, and turn around, Just a little twirl." The man said. " Hoooly shit, Blondie, damn, you look good". The Man said. He takes out a walker that was heading towards him. " Now hows about a hug for your old pal Merle." He said. Andrea faints.

* * *

Molly was on the other side of the crash site, she got up when she thought the close was clear she hears a stick break behind her. she takes her ice tool and was about to swing, until she felt the rifle nozzle press against the back her head. " Drop your weapon now". A man said to her. As she was putting her weapon down she goes for a leg sweep and it works, the man trips and falls and fires his shot in the air. As soon as she was about to pick up her weapon, another man comes with a pistol and puts it to her head. " Get up slowly and walk forward," The man with the brown sleeve jacket said to her. She follows orders and walks out in the open, she sees Michonne and Andrea getting into a vehicle, Merle looks at her. "well lookie here, another Blondie, The more the merrier, Merle said in a cocky way. She gets blindfolded and gets into the vehicle. They all drive away from the crash site.


	10. Chapter 10 Walk with me (Pt 2)

**Enjoy the chapter**

**(inside the vehicles)**

Andrea starts to gain consciousness she notices that shes partially blindfolded and sees light coming out the car Merle looks at her and covers her face completely.

* * *

**(Inside Woodbury in a medical tent)**

A doctor puts a shot in andreas arm, with Molly, and Michonne, "why are we being held here, we want to leave" Andrea says to the doctor, " Your not well enough and its dark, you three should stay the night". The doctor said, "I don't think thats a good idea", Molly said. " where are we?" Andrea said. " thats not for me to say he'll talk to you." The doctor said. "Who?" Michonne said. Merle walks in. " Go check on your patient doc, bet your wondering I was real, Well I guess this world gets a little smaller when it ends, there not a lot of us left to share the air." Merle said getting a chair than sitting on it. "you know when they found me I was near death myself almost bled out, thinking to myself a bullet would be a last good meal,meet Daryl on the other side, Have you seen my brother?" Marle asked andrea. " Not for a long time, Andrea said. Molly started to think about that name like she knew someone whos name was that but it's been so long she couldn't remember so she stayed quiet. "He went back for you, Rick and Lee," Andrea said, " Well not all of me". Merle said. He takes off his weapon to show his decapitated hand. "Rick and that nigger Lee, Helped handcuff me onto that rooftop." Merle said. " They tried, Daryl saw that.". andrea said. " hes always been the sweet one my little brother" Merle said as he puts his weapon back on. "He wanted to keep looking, but things happened, people died alot of them, Jim, Dale, jackie, sophia, Doug... Amy." She said in a tearfull manner. " Your little sister?" Merle said. She nods her head. "She was a good kid, sorry to hear it". Merle said. There were more alot more, we had to get out of Atlanta, wound up on a farm, and Daryl stepped up, he became valued member of the group," Andrea said. "Now hes dead?" Merle said. " I don't know that for sure, we got run off by a herd," Andrea said. "For how long?" Merle said. "7 to 8 months ago, I was seperated from the rest of them, got left behind, I know what it feels like". Andrea said. " I highly doubt that". Merle said. "what do you want from us?" Andrea said. Merle gets up. "Damn, there she sits, four walls around her, roof over her head, medicine in her veins, and she wants to know what I want from her, I plucked you, the mute and custard cap over here out of the dirt Blondie, saved your asses, How about a thank you?" Merle said. " You had a gun on us" Michonne said. " You took our weapons". Molly said. " Oh so they speak, oh who had a gun pointed at there head fro the past year, show of hands ya'll anybody, shumpbert, riley anyone, hell I would've pissed my pants with some stranger with knits in his pockets, that would be the son of a bitch I would be scared o- he was cut off. "Thank you" Andrea said. Michonne gives her a look and than Merle as he was walking off.

* * *

The Governor was in the other room he whispers something to Merle and heads for the three women. " How are yo feeling?" The Governor says to Andrea. "We want our weapons". Michonne said. " I want Hilda back". Molly said. " Hilda?" The Governor said, " My weapon" Molly said. "Sure, on your way out the front gates". The governor said to them both. " Lead the way, you have us locked up here." Andrea said, "DO you see bars on the windows your being cared for", The governor said. " under gaurd". Andrea said. " To protect our people, we don't know you three". The governor said " We know you well enough to want to leave this place, we watched drive a knife into the skulls of two dead men, what the hell was that all about". Andrea said. " They turned". The Governor said. " There weren't bitten". Michonne said. " It doesn't matter, however you die you turn". The Governor said, Andrea, Michonne and Molly were both shocked to hear it. " I put them out of their misery, It's not easy news to hear, but there it is, Now your not prisoners here your guests, now if you want to leave, your free to do so, But we don't open the gates until dusk, draws to much attention, and you especially you need a good night sleep you wouldn't last in the condition your in, bring them to my place in the morning to get there weapons, extra ammo, food for the road, meds, a key to a car if you need one, send you on your way no hard feelings." The governor says walking out the room. They all walk out of the door to notice the town. " Welcome to Woodbury". The Governor said. they all view the buildings, " Come with me". The governor said to Andrea, Michonne and Molly. They all walk to the gate, Merle gives orders to a couple of soldiers to shoot a couple walkers. The Governor tells them to grab the walkers in the morning and continues to show them to there rooms. "Youll be more comfortable in here. its not the four seasons but theirs a hot shower, but water is limited so keep it short, we got food, water, fresh clothes, hope this works, And you with the hoodie I'll show you to your room that's right across the hall, I know both of you would be comfortable with your sword and ice tool, but your safe here." The governor said to them. " We appreciate it. What About the pilot is he going to be all right." Andrea said. " Well doctor stevens is doing the best she can, now I know you got alot of questions but I got work to do, my man will be right outside the door if you need anything else, I'll see you three tommorow." The Governor walks out with Molly to show her to her room. Michonne closes the door behind them.

**I know this chapter was a little boring but I'll try to have more interaction with the characters in the next one, bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 11 Walk with me Pt 3

** Enjoy the Chapter**

**(In the Morning outside****)**

Andrea and Michonne were walking together, Molly was on the other side of the street, just looking up at the buildings, remembering how it felt like to be in a contained town. Andrea and Michonne gets a tour from a lady after she was finished they started to walk off.

* * *

**(Back in a medical room)**

The injured pilot explains To the Governor on how they were more of them and how there post was overrun and tells him that a group of soldiers is waiting for them. The Governor promises to him that he will get them here safe. after he was finished he walks out the building to another building where Merle and Milton were (You know how that scene goes if you seen the episode so I won't put in the Dialogue)

* * *

**( In the Governors room)**

The Governor was cooking some eggs for Andrea, Michonne and Molly/ " 8 months, hard to believe you ladies made it this far." The governor said to them. " Because were women?" Andrea said. "Because your alone." The governor said. " We had each other, well except for her." Andrea said to Molly. " I have been following them for months, see where they would lead me, Whenever they left a place for good I would scout the area see what I could find." Molly said. Michonne gave her a surprised look. " Three against the world, thats slim odds." The Governor said. " I can take care of myself" Molly said eating down her eggs fast. " Well were impressed with the three of you" The Governor said. " very" Milton said. Michonne was staring at her sword in a glass case while the Governor was talking. " Do you think they remember anything, the person they once were?" Milton said to andrea. " I don't think about it." Andrea said back. " Milton here thinks theres a remembrance of the person they were,trapped inside". The Governor said to them. Milton than talks to them about what there doing. "The two you had in chains who are they?" Milton said to Michonne. "The way you controlled them, use them to your benefit, you did know them did you?" Milton says to Michonne. " Let them eat". The Governor said. " My apologies." Milton said. They than have alittle small talk as to how They were able to keep Woodbury secure. Shumpbert comes in to the room and whispers into The Governors ear, " Sorry to cut breakfast short but, this can't wait.". The Governor says to the three. " We want our weapons" Michonne said. "Well you can make this meal to go and your weapons will returned to you by the front gate, but you should take tome to relax, get your strength back. have a look around and who knows you might like what you see. The Governor says to them.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"I don't trust him" Michonne said. " Me niether". Molly said. "Why you Molly?" Andrea said. "Lets just say, I had experiance when it came to one person taking charge of a place". Molly said. Andrea and Michonne talk about who to trust and andrea talks about Michonnes walkers and how she took them out with out hesitation. "It was easier than you think". Michonne said to andrea. Molly goes her own way and so does Michonne.

* * *

**(Out on a field)**

A group of soldiers in trucks are all waiting for there pick up, than a car comes by the road. " Look Corporal". A soldier said. The car comes closer the Governor get out and waves a white flag. " Hey don't shoot!, The Governor said. " Identify yourself". A soldier said to him. "we found your guy Welles, Lieutenant Welles, his chooper went down,". The Governor said. " Where is He". The soldier said back. " We have a settlement, hes badly hurt but he's still alive. the others didn't make it I'm sorry, but Welles he told me where I could find you guys, wants me to bring you to him." The Governor said. "They found welles, They found him everyone". A soldier says. "We sure did and we found you two". The Governor said. He sudennly pulls out a pistol and shoots one in the shoulder, suddenly Roger, Merle, and others pop out and shoots all of the soldiers. The governor than walks to the soldier that he shot at and hits the soldiers head with his own rifle three times, killing him. everybody else runs to the scene. "Take the rest of these weapons". The Governor orders. A soldier than pops out trying to run away the governor shoots him in the back and the soldiers starts crawling. The Governor gives a knife to one of the soldiers and asks to take care of him. " No, I got it". Roger said, he runs to the injured soldier and looks at him, The soldier looks at him back while he's on the ground. Roger than suddenly starts to stomp on the soldiers head repeatedly with his boot until there was nothing but brain all over the place. " Feel better yet?" The Governor said to him. " yeah, I feel better". Roger said to him back. He stares at what he did. " A lot better" He says to himself. " Lets see what uncle SAM brought us shall we." The Governor says to everyone. They then scavenge everything they could.

* * *

**(back at Woodbury)**

The Governor and everybody else that went with him start to ride back into the town they get out of their vehicles. The governor then says stuff to merle and then roger. The Governor than goes up on top of his vehicle and tells the civilians that the soldiers didn't make it and that they should honor there sacrifices to help them out. Molly and Michonne just stared at him all suspicious like. He than talks to Andrea.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

The Governor was in his room with a women, while she was slpeeping he unlocks a secret room he then sits on the chair that was in it he then stares at a bunch of water tanks filled with walker heads he then stares at Welles head that was on top.

* * *

**(In Rogers Room)**

"Honey I'm home, I'm sorry I wasn't hear earlier but you know duty calls, I have something to take care of tonight but I'll be right back, I love you Tess". Roger said while grabbing his things and heading out again. He shuts the door and the camera rotates and theres a bowling ball bag next to a water tank with a female walker head in it.

* * *

**(In a building somewhere in Woodbury)**

In a large locked room with a door with a sound proof window on it, there were three people dressed in highschool uniforms, two of them looked about 17 or 18 the other was an older gentleman in his mid 30's or 40's, Roger unlocks the door. " You, older gentleman over there, come with me your free to go," Roger said. " I can't leave my students here." The older Gentleman said. "Those two will join you soon enough, now come on times wasting". Roger said. "Go on Mr. Parker, we'll join you later". Travis said. "Yeah go ahead". Ben said. Mr. Parker agrees and heads out with Roger. Roger walks him out into a nearby area. " I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, please make sure those two make it out to". As David continued walking, Roger closes the door behind him, David than sees a cage filled with walkers. "What the He-" He was cut off, Roger than shoots him in the back of head with his silencer, he grabs body and puts it on a table attached to the cage he pulls it out puts the body on it and rolls it back in, The walkers than suddenly start to eat Mr. Parkers Body. Roger just stares at them eating him. After a good 20 seconds he walks back into the building.

**HOOOOLY SHIT isn't he and The governor crazy, Sorry for killing off Mr. Parker but don't worry, we'll see Ben and Travis Later in the story. I got to say this was probably the darkest scene I've ever written, tell me what you think about it. Bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Killer within (PT 1)

**Hello again, listen I'm sorry I Forgot to put the sneak peek in my last chapter so I plan on putting it in this one at the end. This episode I thought long and hard about and most people won't like it, but as the writer I should be able to write as I see fit but if you don't like it I understand it's your opinion, so anyway enjoy the chapter and leave a Review.**

**(Somewhere out in the forest).**

someone was dragging a dead deer carcass in the forest. the person thanputs the deer near an entrance of the prison. A couple walkers go to it and start eating it. The guy than puts the deers heart near the entrance and runs off.

**(Intro)**

* * *

**(Later that day)**

The group than starts to fortify the prison, Rick has been ordering Carol to pull the bus a little bit more out. "okay now lets get the other cars in, we'll park them in the west entree of the yard." Rick says. " Good it started to look like a big vacancy sign." daryl said. " After that we need to load up these corpses so we can burn them". Rick says. " Wheres Glenn and maggie we could use their help". Carol said. " Up in the guard tower". Daryl said. "Guard Tower but they've been up there all night". Rick said. GLENN, MAGGIE!" Daryl yelled. They see Glenn get out of the guard tower putting back his pants on. " OH HEY GUYS". Glenn yelled back. They all start to chuckle. Clementine was out in the fields recording with a video camera that Lee found and started recording everyone that was down to her level. Lee was with her so that he can keep a close eye on her. Everyone gets back to work. " Rick, you got to take a look at this". T_DOG says. Rick turns around and sees the other prisoners standing by the gate. Rick asks Daryl, Lee and T_DOg to come with him. "thats close enough, we had an agreement," Rick said. " please mister we know that, we made a deal, but you got to understand, we can't leave there any longer. all the bodies, people we knew, blood brains everywhere, there ghosts". Axel said. " Why didn't you move the bodies". Daryl said. Burned them". Lee said. "we tried, we did". Axel said. " The fence is down on the far side of the prison, everytime we drag a body out, more of them come." Oscar said. " Look we had nothing to do with Tomas and andrew, nothing, if you two are trying to prove a point, you proved it bros. we'll do whatever it takes to be part of the group please, please, don't make us live in their." Axel said to Rick and Lee. "Our deal is nonnegotiable, you either stick to the cell block or leave". Rick said to them. " I told it was a waste of time, they ain't no different than the pricks that shot our boys, you know how many friends we had to drag out, just threw them out like... these were good guys, good guys who had our backs trusted us and protected us from the bad folks like Tomas and Andrew. but we've all made mistakes to get in here chief and I'm not going to pretend to be a saint, but believe me we've paid our due. than going out on the road than stay in that shithole." Oscar said. Rick looks at Daryl and he shakes his head no. Rick looks at Lee and gives him a shrug,

* * *

Daryl and Kenny lock the gates with Oscar and Axel in it. " come on dude". Axel said, " I ain't your "DUDE". Kenny said back to him. They both walk back to the group that was in the field, Carley, T_dog, Rick, Lee, Clementine, Carol, Glenn and Maggie. "Are you serious, do you want them to live in a cell next to you". Rick says to T_Dog. " They'll have a better chance getting our weapons, you want to sleep with one eye open from now on?" Rick says. " I've never stopped". T_DOG said. " Bring them into the fold, we kick them out on the road we might as well execute them ourselves'. T_Dog says. " I don't know, axel looks a bit unstable" Glenn said " After all we've been through we've fought so hard to get this, and what if they decide to take it". Carol said. " Now hang on we haven't really talked to them yet maybe they could be helpful" Carley said. " It's just been us for so long, there strangers, I'd be comfortable with people I'm already around with". Maggie said. " And who knows they could be lying about who they are, what if their killers?" Kenny says. Lee became uneasy after he said that. " There convicts bottom line". Carol said. "I get guys like this, hell I grew up with them. there degenerates but there not psychos, I could be in there with them as easy as I am with you guys" Daryl said. "So you agree to let them in" Lee said to him, " Hell no, let them take there chances out on the road like us". Daryl said. " When I was a rookie I arrested a nineteen year old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend the kid cried like a baby during the interrogation ,The trial, suckered the jury he was acquitted due to insufficient evidence and two weeks later shot another girl. We've been through to much I'll deal with those stands" Rick says to them. Rick and Daryl begin to go and release the prisoners until Lee yelled " RICK STOP!" Rick turned around to face Lee. " Theres something that I got to tell you, something I need to tell all of you. before all of this, before all of this happened I was more than just a University Professor". Lee said to everyone. Rick started become uneasy when he said that. "I was...I'm a...I..." Lee took a deep breath. " I'm a convicted Murderer"! Lee said to everyone. Rick and everyone else was all shocked and open mouthed when he said that to everyone that was there. " Me and my Ex wife, she use to travel alot, I didn't like that, I wanted a family, we fought and fought and then one of my worst nightmares came true, One day I didn't feel so good at work, cancelled the class and went home, and when I got back I saw her with someone else... Killed him". Lee said. Rick couldn't believe what he was saying, everyone couldn't believe what he was saying, this man that was with them this whole time had a terrible secret and they didn't even expect it. " Now I know what I did was a bad thing, Theirs no changing it, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, now I'm not expecting you to forgive me, I don't expect anyone to forgive me for lying about who I was all this time, I was just hoping that I could turn over a new leaf with you guys... I'm sorry." Lee said. Rick was starting to get an angry face slowly walking back to him. "your sorry?, You've been with us this whole time, lied to us, have us trust you, and the only thing you can say is that YOUR SORRY!" Rick yelled. he quickly walks towards him and pulls out his colt python and aims it at Lees head. "No, LEEE!" Clementine yelled, Carley pulled out her gun and aimed it at Rick, Kenny to, Daryl took his crossbow and aimed it at Kenny. "Carley, Kenny put down your guns." Lee said to them. " But Lee!" Carley said. " This is between him and me just do it.". lee said. Carley and Kenny put away there weapons. Rick and Lee was just standing there, staring at each other for half a minute, Rick was angry, he can see Lee show no emotion or fear when he had his gun to his head. Rick looks down to Clementine ready to cry. He looks back up to Lee. Rick slowly takes the weapon off of Lees head and puts it back in his holster, "Don't go near Lori, and Don't go near Carl, if I ever see you around them, I'll make you wish I shot you." Rick says to Lee in a angry voice. He walks off with Daryl to finish what they were going to do. Lee had his head down, Clementine ran to his side and gave him a hug, Lee looks up to see everyones reaction.

* * *

**Man things couldn't get worse than that, what will happen next? Now its time for sneak peek of the sequel of The walking dead coming in Feburary,**

**Clementine was sitting on a log looking at her belongings She scrolls through the video camera to see all her friends, She puts it away and then looks inside her backpack, she notices the drawing she made of Kenny and his family, She started to develop tears in her eyes wiping them away. She suddenly starts to hear something in the bushes she quickly puts everything in her backpack and zips it half way by accident she starts to run off, The only thing that dropped from it was The drawing of Kenny and his Family,**

**"The Walking Dead, Coming back in Feburary**


	13. Chapter 13 Killer with in (PT 2)

**Enjoy the Chapter and also About Glenn and Maggie being kidnapped I am also going to throw in another character that gets kidnapped with them, I'm not going to say who it is, but I think you will like it.**

**( Back in Woodbury)**

Michonne goes to the convoy that The Governor got, Molly was practicing her Parkour skills on top of the roofs with out anybody noticing, it was hard to do it without Hilda but she managed. Michonne looks at the convoy and sees recent bullet holes on the convoy. she then sees fresh blood on the mounted gun. " Pretty amazing, With enough ammo , we'll be able to rip through a alot of biters, I hear You, Andrea and Molly are leaving today, It's a shame, You and Molly would make perfect soldiers." Michonne said. " Seem like your holding your own, even the National Guard, was overrun,". Michonne said. " No amount of training can prepare you for the world today". The governor said. " You think one soldier would drive away, especially from something so slow." Michonne said. "Those men were heroes, the kind that would never leave behind, if only we got there sooner". The Governor said. " Those are bullet holes, think biters knew how to use guns?" Michonne said. "They must've encountered bandits, weeks ago, its ugly back there, but then again, you know that better than anyone." The governor said. " It's a shame what happened to Welles." Michonne said. " It is, Stevens couldn't revive him, Merle put a bullet to his brain." The governor said. " No funeral?" Michonne said. " We cremated him, quietly, these people have been through so much, I figured thank god no one knew him." The Governor says. " Thank god" Michonne said. She walks away with The governor still standing there.

* * *

Molly got finished with her parkour and headed into her window of her room, she decided to take nap really quick before heading out again, As she was napping she started to get bad dreams about her past, "LET HER GO I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Molly said, she kicks a guy out of the way, but then gets tackled on the ground. "MOLLY, MOLLY, HELP ME!". a girl said. She tries to wrestle out but to no avail. "take her away, put her with the other liabilities". A man says."SHES ONLY FOURTEEN!" Molly screamed. They drag the girl away. "HIIIILDAAAAAAAAAAAA"! Molly screamed. She wakes up in cold sweats, breathing heavily, she walks into the bathroom to take a shower, she just cuddles up , sits down and starts crying as the water kept going,

* * *

**(Back at the Prison)**

"Move the cars to the upper yards, I want them facing out, they'll be out of the way but ready to go if we need to bail, We'll give the prisoners a week supply of food for the road". "It may not last a week," T_DOG says. "Thats there choice." Rick said. " maybe I could have one". T_Dog says, " Hey, hey, whose blood you would rather have on your hands, Maggie Glenns or theirs?" Rick said. "Neither, but what about Lee what about blood on his hands". T-Dog said. " That is a Different Situation". Rick said to him. "Sure it is". T_DOG Said while getting into a vehicle. Rick starts to get a worried face. Everyone gets into there vehicles, Daryl on Motorcycle, Kenny on pick up, and carol in the car. they all drive into the fields. In Cell block C Lori and Katjaa come with homemade crutches. and gives them to Hershel. He uses them to get out of the Cell block.

* * *

**(Woodbury)**

Andrea, Michonne and Molly all try to figure out where they should go, Michonne thinks about going to the coast, but Molly counters stating that finding a boat maybe difficult and if they plan going to Savannah its a lost cause. Andrea tries to convince them that Woodbury is a neat place.

* * *

**(Back at the prison)**

Glenn gives the prisoners some food for the road. "thank you bro". Axel said. " Sit tight" Glenn said. They all set there vehicles to there destinations. Hershel and everyone else was on the other side watching them work." Rick, Kenny and Glenn goes to get FireWood, Lees heads up to them to see if they needed help. " You guys need any help with that?" Lee said. They all just stare at him like there seeing a different person. "Look how many times do I have to say it?" Lee said. " You said it enough." Daryl said. "No Lee, we don't need help from you." Glenn said. "Look I just want to- Lee was cut off. " He said NO!" Rick yelling at Lee. "What is your problem?" Lee said. " My problem is that you lied to us, this whole time," Rick said to Lee. "Well theirs no use crying like a baby over it, whats done is done, I made a mistake". Lee said. " And It sure cost you". Rick said to him back. They continue to move the firewood into the hole of the fence. Kenny goes up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Lee, Just give him sometime". Kenny said.

* * *

Rick and Glenn stop what there doing and sees Lori, Carl, Clementine, Carley, Katjaa and Duck and Hershel walk up to the fences "He is one tough son of a bitch". Glenn said about hershel, they all look to see him on crutches. Rick looks at Lori. and then from out of nowhere a bunch of walkers come in behind them. Carl turns around, " Walkers!" He yells at everyone. Rick and everyone else see they all race to there destination.

* * *

Carl and Clementine shoot some walkers, Carley and Lori does to. Katjaa was holding her son safe next to Hershel and Beth who were trying to find some place safe from the walkers.

* * *

"GET OUT OF THERE!" rick yells. "LORI"! Rick yells, " KATJAA/DUCK!" Kenny yells. "CLEMENTINE RUN!" Lee yelled. They were all running to them as fast as they can.

* * *

Everyone trie there best to keep the walkers at bay, beth opens a gate and she tries to get hershel, Katjaa and Duck in, then suddenly a Walker comes up and drops Katjaa and Duck on the ground. Hershel uses one of his crutches to knock the walker off of the two and Carley shoots it in the head. Carley, Katjaa and Duck, Hershel and Beth make it to a safe area. Carley tried to go back for Clementine but there was to many of them and she couldn't get through.

* * *

Lori, Carl and Clementine follow Maggie into the the cell block. Carol and T_dog try to close the gate that the walkers are getting through.

* * *

Maggie and them go through and then sees a bunch of walkers coming towards them, they head for the other hallway, leading to the Cafeteria.

* * *

Rick and the group make it to the gate they try to open it as fast as they can. T_dog tries to close the gate, but then gets bitten in the shoulder by a walker. t-dog kills it and then goes with Carol to another room.

* * *

Rick, Kenny, Daryl, Lee and Glenn make it to the main part they shoot the walkers that are in the area. " the hell just happened!?" Rick said to beth. " Walkers broke in". Beth said. " Wheres Lori, Carl". Rick said. " Wheres Clementine and Maggie". Lee said. "They all ran to the cell block". Hershel said. " Katjaa are you okay, hows Duck." Kenny said. "Were fine". Katjaa said back to Kenny. " Anyone else" Rick said. "No" Carley said. "Good, you five stay put". Rick said. They all finish off the walkers. " Those chains didn't break on their own someone took an ax or bolt cutter to them." Glenn says to Rick. Rick Looks at the prisoners. "You think they did it?" Rick said. " Who else?" Rick said. " I'll fricking kill em!" Kenny says. then suddenly an alarm sets off. " Oh give me a fricking break!" kenny yells. Rick and everyone else starts shooting the speakers to shut them off. Rick than asks oscar how the alarm are going off, He says that theres a back up generator. Rick takes oscar and the rest to the cell block where the Generator is.

* * *

Maggie, Lori, Clementine and Carl all head for the cafeteria, but than gets cornered by walkers again, they all head into a nearby room and Carl tries to shut the door all the way but it was stuck, He closes it as best he could and goes to his mom. Lori starts to breath heavily,


	14. Chapter 14 Killer within (Pt 3)

**enjoy the chapter.**

**(Back in Woodbury)**

The Governor was playing golf hitting golf balls at walkers, after Merle talked to him, Roger got up to where he was at and starts to talk. " You take care of that thing last night?" The Governor said. " Yeah." Roger said. " Good" The Governor said while swinging the club to the ball hitting a walker clear in the head. " I want to ask, Has your search team ever found those people I was looking for." Roger said. " Sorry but no, for the last 2 months we couldn't find anything not even tire tracks". The Governor said. " I see, I was wondering If I could go on and find them on my own like last time." Roger said. "Like I told Merle I need all the help I can get, You can scout for them later on today if you like but for right now I need you here." The Governor said. Roger started to get irritated but he knew well enough not stand up to him to much. "Fine". Roger said. Roger climbs off the barricade and walks off while The Governor kept playing.

* * *

**(Back at the prison)**

Rick, and Lee just got done finishing clearing the cell block. "LORI!, CARL!" Rick yelled. "CLEMENTINE!, CLEMENTINE!" Lee yelled. Daryl, Glenn, Oscar and Kenny walk in. " We took down five of them there". Daryl said. " There was four in here, but no sign of Lori or anybody". Rick said. " They must've pushed there way further into the prison". Glenn says."Somebody IS PLAYING GAMES!, we'll split up and look for the others, any body who gets to the generators first shut them down." Rick said. Rick, Lee, Oscar, and Daryl went with each other, Glenn, Kenny and Axel went there own way.

* * *

**(Back in the room)**

Lori was having trouble breathing, "What are those Alarms?" Lori said. " don't worry about it." Maggie said. " The door still won't close all the way, it isn't safe here" Clementine said. "We have to get back to the cell block have hershel or Katjaa- carl was cut off. " We can't risk it she has to have the baby here. Clementine help me take her pants off" Maggie said Clementine comes over and helps Maggie. Maggie puts Lori down on the ground. " i got to push". Lori said. She pushes as hard as she can, "Somebody!" Lori said. Maggie and Clementine help her up so she can continue to push. " Your doing great Lori just let your body do all the work,". Maggie said. Lori continues to push but than suddenly she starts to bleed, Lori screams in pain, Clementine and Carl were all just staring at her

* * *

T_Dog and Carol are both walking in a hallway T_dog was holding his bitten shoulder. Suddenly two walkers block there way. T-dog charges at them and gives Carol time to escape.

* * *

Rick and his team make it to the tells Rick where to shut it off but then suddenly Andrew comes in with an ax trying to attack him Rick dodges and andrew hits oscar with the blunt of his ax. Andrew had Rick pinned with his ax, then suddenly Lee shoots Andrew in the arm only just grazing him, Rick knees andrew and tries to get the upper hand. Lee tries to shoot Andrew again but realizes theirs no more bullets left in his gun. "Shit". Lee said. "Lee! I need help with the door"! Daryl yelled at him, they both try to keep the door shut. Rick tries to grab his gun but Andrew knocks it away. Andrew grabs his ax then Oscar throws a drum at andrews face. oscar picks up the Colt Python aiming it at them. Rick puts his hands up in surrender. " what are you waiting for shoot him!, what are you waiting for its our house shoot him". Andrew said. Oscar aims at Andrew and shoots him in the head. Daryl and Lee were ready to attack Oscar but he hands over the gun back to Rick. He takes his gun back and Looks at both Lee and Oscar in appreciation and shuts the generators, "Lets go". Rick said to them.

* * *

**(In the other room)**

"Mom, look at me," Carl said to her. " Lori, your going to be alright". Clementine said. " Lori with all this blood I don't its dialeted yet no amount of pushing will help". Maggie said. " I know what it means and I'm not losing my baby, you got to cut me open". Lori said to maggie. Clementine and carl were shocked to hear that. " No, I can't". Maggie said. "You don't have a choice. Maggie please." lori said. But we got no equipment or anesthetics". Maggie said. " Carl has a knife.". Lori said. " You won't survive" Maggie said. " My baby must survive, please, my baby, for all of us. PLEASE MAGGIE!" Lori Pleaded.

* * *

**( Back in Woodbury)**

Andrea tries to convince them to stay for a couple more days, "No, I don't want to I'm getting Hilda back and I'm out of here". Molly said while walking out of the room. Michonne does the same

* * *

**(Room)**

"You see the C section mark you need to cut there". Lori said. " I can't" Maggie said. "You have to. Carl, Clementine I don't want you two to be scared okay, this is what I want, please take care of daddy for me and your baby brother or sister, and Clementine always keep your spirits up no matter what." Lori said to them both. Clementine was beginning to cry. "you don't have to do this," Carl said in a tearfull manner. "Please Lori please don't die." Clementine said. "You two are going to be fine, you two are going to beat this world I know you will, You two are smart and strong, and you two are so brave, And I love you Carl. " I love you to" .Carl said. " you got to do whats right, promise me you two will do the right thing, No matter what the world throws at you." Lori says to them both. Carl and Clementine begin to cry. Carl gives her mom a hug, and Then Clementine gives her a hug. " Maggie when this is over your going to have to"- Lori looks at Maggie shaking her head no. " It can't be Rick... all right". Lori said. Carl hands over the knife to Maggie. " I'm sorry". Maggie said. she cuts into Lori, as shes screaming in pain, Clementine was looking away. Maggie cuts through and tries to look for the baby, "Carl, Clementine, Help me for a minute" They both help Maggie pull the baby out, The baby starts to cry, Carl gives Maggie his jacket, to wrap the baby in.. "We have to go". Maggie said. " we can't leave her she'll turn". Carl said pulling out his gun. "No" Maggie said. " shes my mom," Carl said to her. Clementine and Maggie stare at him and then walk back to the entrance. Carl then starts to think what rick told him at the farm. Maggie makes sure the coast is clear and then both of them hear a gunshot, Clementine starts to cry more. Carl then just walks out.

* * *

**(Cell block)**

Rick and the team start going through a cell block, they see some walkers eating up a body, Daryl and Lee take them out and notice it was T_Dog. "Oh God" Kenny says. Rick and the others continue outside. Daryl notices Carols scarf.

* * *

"Hershel!" Rick yells. " you didn't find them?" Hershel said. "We thought they would run back here". Glenn said. "What about T or Carol"? Hershel said. "they didn't make it" Daryl said. " That doesn't mean the others didn't, Were going to find them, Lee and Glenn you two come with m- He was cut off by a baby cry. They turn around and see Carl and Clementine with bloody hands and Maggie carrying the baby. Clementine walks over to Lee and she gives him a hug crying while crying. " Clementine my God what happened". Lee said. Clementine looks up to him with tears in her eyes. Rick drops his weapon on the ground and walks towards them. " Wheres lori, wh.. wheres lori"? Rick was staggering with his words. " I'm Sorry Rick" Clementine said in a tearfull manner still hugging Lee. Rick walks towards Carl. Rick Starts to cry. "NOOOO, OH OH OH OH, NOOOOO". Rick cried. Everyone was at a lost for words. Rick collapses on the ground still wailing.


	15. Chapter 15 Say the Word PT 1

**Hello every one I'm going to say straight up this is going to be a sad episode. so unless you have a strong heart get ready. I also want to Point out that Clementine**

**(Back in woodbury)**

everyone was getting ready for some festival, Andrea was talking to Milton about things, Michonne was on the ground while Molly was on a roof, scoping things out.

* * *

The governor was brushing his dead daughters hair and after he was done he puts a bag over her head and looks out the window seeing michonne staring at him.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

**(Back at the Prison)**

everything was all silent with nothing but the babies crying, Rick started to become un "Let me and Katjaa see the baby. Hershel said. " What are we going to feed it". Daryl said. "Well she looks healthy by my standards". Katjaa said." But she needs formula soon or she won't survive, " No not her, were not losing anybody else I'm going on a run". Daryl said. "Me too". Maggie said. " I'm going to go with you guys to I could use a jog" Carley said. Rick than grabs the ax and heads for the cell block. "RICK"! Lee yelled at him. " get the gates come on times wasting." Daryl said to them. Carley, Lee, Glenn and Maggie head for the gates. "Is there any place that hasn't been looted". Daryl said. " Theres been signs about a super market not to far from here." " A car won't be able to fit through that street only one of us can go". Maggie said. "Okay Maggie you can go on ahead I need to check on clementine for Lee." Carley said. Maggie gives Glenn a kiss and Daryl and Maggie ride off on a motorcycle.

* * *

Rick was in the cell block killing every walker he could see.

* * *

**(Back in Woodbury)**

The Governor proposes a toast to everyone of wood bury and tells them to honor the ones they lost. Michonne and Molly break into The governors room and takes there weapons back. " Well I am out of here, Michonne thanks for your help". Molly said. She runs out of the room and heads for freedom. Michonne stays behind to look at what the governor has, Michonne sees a secret door and tries to open it. Suddenly she hears footsteps coming, She hides and sees The Governor,Roger, Merle and Milton explaining about what they should about the Party.

* * *

Michonne sneaks out after they were finsihed and goe through a building she sees a cage filled with walker and a Mutilated corpse on a table in the cage. Michonne opens the gates and takes out the walkers. she then gets spooted by a person ready to feed them again.

* * *

Michonne was tooken back to The Governors Room, and wanted answers for her actions and where molly went. The Governor tries to convince her to stay be part of their research team, she takes the sword from his hands and points her sword at his neck. She then walks out of the room.

* * *

Glenn and the two prisoners was digging a grave for Lori, T_dog and Carol. Lee was in the cell block looking for Rick. All he could see were dead walkers everywhere. He then sees Rick Standing with blood all over, "hey you shouldn't be here by yourself. Everyones worried, Rick you don't have to do this on your own... Rick". Lee said. he puts his hand on ricks shoulder and rick grabs him and presses him against the wall. " Rick listen to me you losing Lori it's a tragedy I know, but you got to let it go man, and be thankful that you had a wife that loved you till the end". Lee said to him. Rick gives him sympathetic look and throws him out of the way and continues down the Cell block.

* * *

Lee goes back to where Kenny, Clementine, Carley, Katjaa and Duck sitting down. Suddenly he sees Katjaa Crying, " Whats wrong?" Katjaa opens up ducks shirt and sees a bite on the boys stomach. "What the Hell". Lee said.


	16. Chapter 16 say the word (Pt 2)

**Hello everyone, Guess what only TWO MORE DAYS TILL SEASON 2 OF THE WALKING DEAD VIDEO GAME comes out (For Console players) "frowny face". Damn it how come P.C needs to get it first. have to wait an extra day my ass. Anyway I'm still excited and Planning on downloading it at midnight tomorrow. So everyone set up your watches cause the wait is almost over. oh I almost forgot, enjoy the chapter.**

Daryl and Maggie make it to their destination, They search through the market for baby supplies.

* * *

**(Back in Woodbury)**

Andrea and Michonne head for the main gate with their supplies and ready to head out, Andrea tries to convince Michonne to stay with her. but she refuses and goes on without her.

* * *

**( a few hours before dark)**

Katjaa and Duck were in a locked cell that Glenn provided for them, Kenny had the keys, Katjaa wanted to be with her son before he turned. "Hows it looking" Lee said. " Not good, Ducks breathing is going down and he's looking awfully pail". Hershel said. Duck starts to cough out blood. " Lee I need you right now". Katjaa said. " What do you need". Lee said. can you get me a napkin and slip it in between the bars please". Katjaa said. Lee gets a napkin and hands it to Katjaa. She wipes the blood off his face. "Hes out of time you need to get Kenny... please. Lee goes outside and see Kenny just sitting their by a table. " You need to hand over the keys". Kenny looks up at him and looks back not moving. Lee puts his hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Don't touch me". Kenny said. "Kenny give me the keys now". Lee said . Kenny gets up. "make me". Kenny said. "calm down and- Lee was cut off " How the Hell do you calm down after a day like today". Kenny said. "By talking to your friend". Kenny said. "then talk". Kenny said sitting back down. " You and I both know this isn't about duck". Lee said. " the hell its not, you think were pals and you know me? your just some wannabe prick with a fancy education that can pick me apart"! Kenny yells at him. " It's not like that". Lee said, "the HELL IT ISN'T! Kenny yells. " You think your the reason duck is bitten like you had this coming or something, you didn't kill Hershel's son that day Kenny'. Lee said. " I did and now it's coming back to haunt me". Kenny said. "You know it doesn't work like that, you looked after your kid and something bad happened to someone elses, Hershel forgave you a long time ago Kenny but now it's time to forgive yourself, stop feeling sorry for yourself man this isn't about you, this is about a son who needs his father and a wife who needs her husband". Lee said. he puts his hand on Kenny's shoulder again. "now come on hand over the keys". Lee said, Kenny gave him a sad face and started to walk to the cell block where they were at.

* * *

everyone that was there except for Rick, Carol, Daryl and Maggie, were outside by the tables, duck was lying on one of them. " the boys been bit in case if any of you didn't notice". Kenny said to everyone, "Kenny I think it's... this is not possible". Katjaa said in a tearfull manner. " I'm sorry Kat If only I got to you and Duck Quicker." Kenny said in a tearfull manner."Kenny, I love you very much, I love our son more than life itself, we can't let him become one of those thing". Katjaa said. "I know, so do you want me to". Kenny said. " you don't have to". Katjaa said. "i can do it." Kenny said. " Kenny I know you well enough to know that you can't". Katjaa tearfully said. " I'll do it". Lee said. "No it should be a Parent." Katjaa said. "No parent should be able to do this". Lee said. " He's right, let just say our goodbyes and let that be it". Lee said. "Lee you would be doing this family a great service, now come on lets take him to the cell block so nobody can see". Katjaa said. Katjaa picks up duck and carries him to the cell block with Kenny right behind them. Lee goes to Clementine. " Duck is dying". Lee said. " I know... what are you going to do?" Clementine said in a sad manner. " I'm putting him out of his misery". Lee told him " Oh" Clementine said. " Look things will- lee was cut off, a gunshot was heard. " what the-" Lee said. " NOOOOOO" Kenny yelled. "Quick Glenn come with me". Lee said. Lee and Glenn run to the cell block when they get there they see Katjaa with a gun in her hand and bullet entry through her temple, Kenny was on the ground checking his wife. "kat, kat , Katjaa, Why Kat? Why. Oh fricking God." He starts to cry. Duck was still alive clinging only a little bit of life he had left. " What the Hell happened". Lee said. "She couldn't, she she she she just, oh shit, shit, shit" kenny says. Kenny closes Katjaas eyes and picks up the gun, Glenn, Lee and Kenny stare at duck. "what do we do?" Kenny said with tears in he's eyes. "Give me the gun Ken, I'll do it" Lee said. Kenny gives Lee the gun, Lee aims the gun at duck just staring at him for a good half a minute and then shoots him in the head.

* * *

They all walk out of the cell block, Glenn runs towards the rest of the group to them about what happened. Beth had her mouth covered, Hershel was shocked to hear it. Lee and Kenny make it to the rest of group. Hershel comes over to Kenny and puts his hand on his shoulder. " I am truly, truly sorry Kenny". Hershel said. Kenny just looks at him with tears in his eyes, he walks over to the fields and starts digging. " Were going to need two more". Glenn tearfully says.

* * *

**(nighttime)**

Daryl and Maggie make it back to the prison, Glenn was in the tower. " Open the gates," Glenn Said to Axel and Oscar. They make it in and rush to the cell block were the baby was. Carl was holding her sister in her hands. " Hows she doing," daryl said. He grabs The baby up and tries to calm it down. beth gives the baby a bottle and Daryl puts it in her mouth. "wheres Katjaa could you tell her I need her help getting these supplies organized" Maggie said. Everyone just gives her a dissatisfying look. "Whats wrong". Maggie said. " Katjaas dead". Beth said. daryl and Maggie were both shocked. " Duck was bitten during the attack, She took her own life". Hershel said. Everyone was all silent for a good minute while Daryl was feeding the baby.

* * *

Rick was in another cell block, he goes into the room where Lori died the only thing he could see was a fat walker next to blood. He kills the walker.

* * *

**(Back in Woodbury)**

Andrea was with the Governor and she showed her the arena where they would have entertainment. ( You would already know this scene if you watched the episode).

* * *

**(Morning time at the prison)**

Daryl was walking towards Carols grave, he puts a flower on the grave. A few yards away from him he can see Kenny staring down at his wife and sons grave. he gets down on his knees and starts crying, Lee,Clementine and Carley were looking at a distance. Clementine was holding Lees hand gripping it tight.

* * *

Rick was still in the room that Lori died, hearing echos in his head, he suddenly hears a phone ring, he picks it up. " Hello?" Rick said


	17. Chapter 17 Hounded (Pt 1)

**enjoy The Chapter.**

**(out in the forest)**

Merle, Roger, and a few others go and search for both Molly and Michonne, Since Molly had a couple hour head start from Michonne it would be tough to find her more than michonne. They splitted up, Roger went in another direction with one guy, Merle went the other way with three guys. As Merle was traveling through the woods they see a mutilated walker that was arranged in a weird fashion. " The hell is this mess.". Merle said. " She did this". A soldier said. " It means something, everything sawed off like that.". Merle said. "The governor was right to send us out". The soldier said. "Damn straight Tim, we'd be doing a public service." Merle said. "GO Back". A soldier said. " what" Tim said. " The arms are a G the Legs are a O and thats a back it means back. Merle starts to chuckle, claps "This is to good, man look at this, she sent us a bitergram yo." Merle said. " I can't believe this is happening". a soldier says. Merle walks to him " hey will you knock it off, whats wrong with you, now the Governor chose you cause he though you were ready, I want you to succeed okay. but if you keep announcing to the world that your pissing your pants. I'm gonna have to smash your teeth in... Now what was you rname again?" Merle said. "Gartolio" He said. "I'm just going to call you neo alright". Merle said. They continue walking through the forest. they hear something and draw there guns out. "Whats your deal michonne, your going to leap out of the woods, four against one, all of us armed to the teeth and you and your little pig sticker," Merle said out loud, Michonne than pops out of one of the trees and takes a soldiers head off and than stabs the other one. Merle tries to shoot at her but she uses the body that her sword impaled and blocks them, she runs off and then gets shot in the leg. she still continues to run. Merle chases after her.

* * *

In the distance Molly heard the gunshots and started to head in that direction and then suddenly she sees a bullet hit a tree almost hitting her. she runs for cover, "Damn it". Roger said.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

Rick was in the other room talking on the phone, He talks to survivors on the phone and ask if they can join, (You would know this scene if you saw the episode).

* * *

**(Cell block C)**

Everyone was all together eating, Rick shows up all cleaned up. " High I just want to make sure everyone's all right" Rick said. "How about you". Hershel said. I cleared out a block about a dozen of them, I just wanted to check on Carl."Rick said. " We'll have no trouble disposing the bodies if you need help". Glenn said. "no I can do it myself, does everyone have a weapon or knives". Rick ask Daryl, "Yeah but were low on ammo.". Daryl said. " Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon, find a phone book where we can find formula and supplies." Glenn said to him. "Good, Good" Rick said while walking off, "Rick". Hershel yelled out, but he was gone before he could ask, he wanted to tell him that Katjaa and Duck didn't make it. Clementine Overheard about what Glenn said about going out for supplies. She heads to Lee to ask him something. "Lee" Clementine said. " What is it sweet pea." Lee said. " Glenn said that he and Maggie were going to go get supplies for the baby and I was wondering if I could go with them". Clementine said. " I"m sorry Clementine but no". Lee said. " Please Lee I just want to help out" Clementine said. " I said No" Lee says, " I don't want anybody else to die!" Clementine yelled at Lee, everybody heard her yell at Lee, Lee had a sad face but still he didn't want her to be put in Danger. " I'm sorry Clementine but no means no". Lee said. Clementine started to get an angry face and runs up to her cell. Lee started to feel bad.


	18. Chapter 18 Hounded (Pt 2)

**Enjoy the chapter**

**(in the forest)**

Merle and Gartolio go and try to find Michonne, Molly was trying to run off with sniper rifle bullets flying at her, " You can run but you can't hide bitch!". Roger yelled at her. " You Marco scout ahead and see if you can find her." Roger said. "Okay" Marco goes on ahead.

* * *

**(Loris death room)**

Rick was sitting there waitng for the phone to ring again. The phone rings and he starts talking, At one point in the conversation The person on the phone asks about how his wife died. Rick refuses to say and the person hangs up, Rick gets furious and kicks the table.

* * *

sometime later Hershel finds Rick, " high Rick" Hershel said. Rick gives him a chair to sit on. Hershel feels his amputated leg. " I still feel it, wiggling my toes right now". Hershel said chuckling. " I'm sorry". Rick said. "You saved my life Rick. Hershel said. they were both silent for a few seconds. "Katjaa and Duck didn't make it." Hershel said to Rick. "What?". Rick said. " Duck got bit and Katjaa took her own life." Hershel said to him. Rick let out a big sigh and put his head on the table. " take your time whatever you need, you cared for us, you didn't let us give up, you got us here." Hershel said. " buts its not enough, its not safe enough,". Rick said. " theres no where left for us to go to." Hershel said. " I got a call, someone called, on this phone, a woman, she was young she was part of a group, said there in a safe place just dialing numbers and I picked up she said they would be calling back, if its right I will convince them to let us in." rick said. "Did she say where they are?" Hershel said. " No but it doesn't matter, if it's safe, we'll get there, don't tell the rest of the group not yet". rick said. hershel offers to stay with him but he says no, Hershel gets up and walks out of the room.

* * *

**(In the Forest)**

Merle and Giotolio are still chasing Michonne through the forest, Michonne attacks them both, Merle manages to swipe the sword away, Michonne ducks and kicks him in the balls and then the face. Suddenly three walkers pop out of nowhere and attack the three. Michonne manages to get her sword and slices the walkers stomach covering her with intestines, as the other two were occupied with the walkers she escapes.

* * *

Marco was scouting ahead and could see some shoe tracks, he follows them but then he sees it head for a tree, He looks and Molly drops down on his head so hard it broke his neck. Molly continued to run away from Roger.

* * *

Daryl searches the cell block with Carl. He was explaining about how his mother died. They continued on through the cell

* * *

As Glenn and Maggie were talking as they were driving they noticed a hat poping out from the back seat. Glenn immediately stops the car. "Clementine is that you"? Glenn said. " Yeah". Clementine said " what are you doing in here". Maggie said, "I wanted to help make sure that the baby and the group get the supplies they need". Clementine said. "But Lee told you to stay, I need to drop you back". Glenn said. "No please I really want to help". Clementine said. " were already half way to our destination, we might as well go". Maggie said. "Fine" Glenn said he continues to drive to there destination.

* * *

**(Back in the forest)**

Merle and Gortiolio are standing there talking, " When we get back I'm buying you a beer". Merle said. " Lets go after her she couldn't have gone far". Gortiolio said. "No were done, shes heading for the red zone she won't survive out there in the condition shes in tell the Governor we killed her". Merle said. " I want to go forward, catch her I'm not going to lie to The Governor.". Gortolio said. " You know what your right, we can't cut corners here, you come along ways kid, how do you say your name again?" Merle said " Gortiolio" He said. "Gortiolio, you hear that bird". Merle said. Gortiolio turns his head and Merle shoots him in the head. he picks up his weapon and walks off. "Gortiolio". Merle said to himself.

* * *

Michonne heads for a tree to get her secret supplies, when she notices walkers, she notices that shes not getting attacked she then realizes that the walkers blood is covering her scent. Molly was on the other side of the forest she suddenly realizes that she can't see him anywhere so she continues on her way.

* * *

Rick suddenly gets another phone call, this time one of them knows his first name, " How do you know my name?" The phone gets hung up again.

* * *

Michonne makes it to a small town, Molly does to, She notices Michonne on the other side of the street. She runs to her. " Hey are you okay?" Molly said. " I'm fine" Michonne said. " your leg says otherwise". Molly said. Suddenly a vehicle pops up out of nowhere driving towards the market, they both head towards a car and hide, Maggie, Glenn and Clementine get out of the vehicle. "Were clear outside, okay lets take a look". Glenn says to Maggie and Clementine. They all head into the market to find what there looking for.

* * *

Sometime later they have a Stock full of baby formula. "We hit the baby Formula Jackpot". Glenn says. " Thank God" Maggie said. "We also got a bunch of other stuff to". Clementine said. "Its a straight shot to the prison from here we might be able to make it for Dinner." Glenn said. "Good, I'm really hungry". Clementine said. "and where is it you three are calling home". Merle said aiming a gun at them and Roger with his rifle. "Clementine stay behind me"Glenn said aiming his gun at the two. "Merle?" Glenn said. Merle was shocked to see the three he tells roger to put down his rifle and he does. Merle walks a little closer to them, "Back up!" Maggie said. "Whoa Whoa, its okay Jesus." Merle said. "You made it."Glenn said "Can you tell me, is my brother still alive?" Merle said. "yeah" Glenn said. "Hey can you take me to him. and I'll call it even all of it everything that happened in Atlanta. no hard feelings". Merle said. "We'll tell Daryl that your here. and he'll come out to meet you". Glenn said " Now whoa whoa, now come on now you can trust me." Merle said. "You trust us, you stay here." Glenn said. there was an awkward silence Roger started to look at Clementine and then noticed what she was wearing, he recognizes the red sweatshirt with the word Brooklyn on it. he looks up back at Glenn and Maggie with fury in his eyes. " YOU BASTARDS!" Roger yelled. Him and Merle draw their guns and shoots the back window of the car, Glenn, Maggie and Clementine try to run off. Glenn runs to the other side of the car and sees Maggie and Clementine held hostage by Merle and Roger. "Let them go. LET THEM GO!". Glenn yelled at them both. " Now your going to go in your car son, and were going to go for a little drive,". Merle said. "Were not going back to our camp." Glenn said. " No were going somewhere else, GET IN THE CAR GLENN!" Merle yelled at him. Glenn gets into the drivers seat, Maggie, Roger,Merle, and Clementine got in next. They drive away. Molly and Michonne notices the baby formula they left behind so they pick it up and try to find the prison.

**Oh no Glenn, Maggie and Clementine are kidnapped what will happen next.**


	19. Chapter 19 hounded (Pt 3)

**Hello, well today's the day The walking dead season 2 comes out at midnight I am so pumped, For my excitement I'm going to try to write two more chapters for the day and get ready to download the game. Enjoy the Chapter.**

**(The Prison)**

Daryl, Carl and Oscar continue to search through the prison, Oscar find a pair of slippers and then walker pops up they kill it, Daryl inspects the walker and notices a knife in the walkers neck. "This is Carols knife." Daryl said.

* * *

Rick just stands there letting the phone ring, he answers it and wants answers as to how they know his name. They say that they know him and after a while one of them says her name is Lori. Rick breaks down crying. She explains that it wasn't his fault on what happened to her and that he should keep going and do the right thing. after he was finished with the phone he hangs it up for good.

* * *

Merle and Roger make it to the Governors room, they knock on his door and The governor opens it. "Company?" Merle said. The Governor goes out to the hallway and Marle and Roger explain what happened. "We lost four of our guys," Merle said. "Jesus". The Govenor said. "Michonne cut all three dwon of my guys but walkers came in and finished her off". Merle said. "My guy was taken down by Molly sorry to say it but she got away before I could finish her off". Roger said. The Governor was disappointed but was still relieved to hear that Michonne was no longer a problem. "Well did you bring the sword." The governor asked Merle. "It got caught in the crowd, there was no way to get it to many walkers, We got you something else though, a guy, her lady friend and a little girl that was with that group in Atlanta". Merle said. "They know Andrea?" The governor said. "yeah". Merle said. "Anything else". The Governor. "There part of the group that took my supplies from my station wagon months ago, The girl is wearing a sweatshirt that belonged to one my kids". Roger said. "By the looks of it they seem pretty well set, I'll find out where". Merle said. Merle and Roger walk out and the Governor goes back to his room with Andrea.

* * *

**(Back at the Prison)**

Rick goes back to the cell block where Beth, Kenny, Carl, the baby and Hershel were at. "Kenny I am so sorry about what happened to Katjaa and Duck". Rick said to him. "I'm sorry to". Kenny said to him back. Rick goes on to see his baby. he picks her up and holds her.

* * *

Daryl finds Carol in a room exhausted, he picks her up brings her back.

* * *

Lee was in the watch tower the whole Afternoon thinking about what Clementine said He decided to go back to the cell block and talk to her.

* * *

Everybody else was walking outside to get some fresh air. Rick looks out and sees something suspicious he gives the baby back to Carl and he checks on it. he goe out to the fields and notices Michonne and Molly carrying baby formula.


	20. Chapter 20 Whenthedeadcomeknocking Pt1

**enjoy this short chapter.**

**(Interrogation Room)**

Merle drags his arm brace with a knife across the table trying to intimidate Glenn. "You don't even know you are here, do you, Me and Roger didn't mean you know harm, we both lowered our guns, but you raised yours, you were an asshole out there, Just like back on top of that rooftop back in Atlanta, what you guys did, leaving me up there, people wouldn't do that.". Merle said. " We cam back for you, all of us, Rick, Lee, T_dog, Daryl." Glenn said. "Oh T-dog, yeah big old spear chucker, one I was pleading with, the one that dropped the key, tell me where hes at, I'm sure he would like to bury the Hatchet, let bygones be bygones". Merle said. "He didn't make it". Glenn said. "Well I hope he went slow, How about the rest.. hmm..how about my baby brother, you can't tell me hes' still alive and then hold off where he is". Merle said. Glenn was still silent. "No or maybe the farmers Daughter will help me or that little girl with the hat." Merle said smiling at him. Maggie and Clementine were both in separate rooms hearing the whole thing. Maggie was tied in her room and Clementine was sitting their with her hands on the table in another room. "Tell me something, when shes scared and shes holding you close, and her trembling skin is close to you, her soft lips touching you, here and here, it feels good don't it and what about the girl when you see her running, smiling, and with that prick Lee, doesn't that make you happy for them, I remember you, yeah your the sneaky one, the one with nerve, you don't get scare est do you, I Like that. now I wanna know where my brother is". Merle said. He puts his blade side ways to his mouth and pushes back but doesn't work. " want to know where the sheriff is". Merle yelled. Glenn headbutts him, He got Merles nose bleeding he shakes it off and head buts him back and starts beating on him yelling wanting to know where the rest of the group was. Maggie was just sitting there with a sad look on her face. Clementine was putting her hands on her ears and putting her head down on the table so she can't hear it crying while doing it.

**(INTRO)**


	21. Chapter 21 Whendeadcomeknocking PT 2

**enjoy the Chapter.**

**(Back at the prison)**

Michonne and Molly were still standing outside the fence holding the supplies. Rick took a close look at Molly remembering if he seen her before a long time ago. Both michonne and molly were covered in walker blood to keep from being attacked. "Hey are you just going to stand there or are you going to help us out?" Molly said to Rick. The scent was starting to wear off. Michonne slowly took out her sword. Molly took out Hilda and they both tried there best to keep the walkers at bay. during the fight Michonne collapeses from blood loss. " Shit". Molly said. She tried her best to keep the walkers away from her. suddenly gunshots are heard, Rick and Carl take out the walkers and help Michonne up, " It was about damn time". Molly said to Rick. Rick gave her an agitated stare. "Was she bit?" Rick said to molly. "No its a gunshot." Molly said. Molly and Rick pick up michonne while Carl carried the supplies in.

* * *

**(Cell block C)**

Carl get some blankets water, and a towel, The two of you are not going into the cell block". Rick said to Molly. " Fine, if this is how you treat an old acquaintance." Molly said. " I don't know you." Rick said. "Well I'm beginning to remember you, see you still have a stick up your ass". Molly said. " Don't push it lady". Rick pointing at her. Rick continues to treat michonne giving her water. When she comes to she tries to reach for her sword but rick kicks it away. He tells her that there not going to hurt her. Rick goes back into the cell block and Daryl locks back the gate. Rick sees that Carol is alive and he gives her a hug. Lee and Carley rushes from the other side and tells Rick that they can't find clementine anywhere.

* * *

Rick goes back to michonne and molly. "I need to know how you two came with the formula". Michonne said " The formula was dropped by an Asian guy, with a pretty girl and a little one with a hat." Michonne said. "What?" Lee said. "What happened?" Rick said. " were they attacked"? Hershel said. "They were taken". Molly said. "By who?" rick said. "By the son of a bitch who shot me" Michonne said "Hey these are our people now your going to tell me what happened now". Rick said to michonne while putting pressure on her wound. Molly took out Hilda but Daryl pulled his crossbow at her. " get that out of my face, before I shove it straight up your ass". Molly said. " I would like to see you try". Daryl said. " Don't touch me"! Michonne pointing at rick. "You better tell us something before you have more problems then a gunshot wound". Daryl said to michonne. "Find them yourselves". Michonne said. " Now come on Michonne we came for a reason right". Molly said to michonne. "Shes right you did come for a reason why is that?" Rick said to Michonne. "Theres a town, Woodbury about 74 survivors I think they were taken there,". Michonne said. " A whole town". Rick said. "It's run by this guy calling himself the governor". Molly said. " pretty boy, charming, Jim hones type". Michonne said. "Hes got muscle?" Daryl said. "There military wannabes." Michonne said. " I kicked there ass easier than I expected to". Molly said. "They have arm sentries all around their walls," Michonne said. "You know a way in." Rick said. "We might have problems with walkers, but we'll be able sneak through." Michonne said. "this is Hershel he's the father of the women that was kidnapped, and this is Lee the man that's taking care of that little Girl". Rick pointing at them for Michonne and Molly to see." Hershel we'll take care of your wound, Lee come with me". Rick said. they all go back to the cell block to figure out a plan to rescue them.


	22. Chapter 22 Whenthedeadcomeknocking pt3

**High everyone I just got done playing episode of season 2 of the walking dead it was awesome can't wait for the next episode. I will try to make it to the mid season finale and I will be taking a break for a couple weeks because i am going to California fro Christmas vacation, but if my mom has a computer when i'm there I will continue the story as best I can. Any way enjoy the chapter.**

**(back in the Interrigation room)**

Glenn looked like hammered shit, he was trying to recover from the beating. " I got to hand it to you, your alot tougher than i remembered, surprised you lasted this long, should i figure the way officer friendly abadons people, he would've left you behind by now. but he didn't do that did he?, so tell me were are they at now". Merle said. "It's only a matter of time before they start looking." Glenn said. "I'll bake a cake, with pink frosting, will they like that?, Ain't nobody coming." Merle said. Rick and Lee are, and when they get here-" Glenn was cut off. "There not going to do nothing, not unless they want you, Bo Peep, and little miss sunshine back, you think I'm here by myself?" Merle said. "You can't take us all, theirs to many of us, we've been out on the road not hiding in some dungeon. Rick, Shane, Dale, Jim, Doug, Andrea". Glenn said. Merle caught him on his bullshit. "Really?, is that right?" Merle said back. Glenn gave him a worried face.

* * *

**(Cell block C)**

Hershel was taking care of michonnes wound, while molly was helping, everyone else was at the cell block explaining the situation, "This is Maggie, Glenn and Clementine why are we debating"? Beth said. "we Ain't I'll go after them" Daryl said. "it sounds pretty secure you can't go alone." Rick said. "I'm going with him, Clementine is my responsibility I can't ask for any of you guys to put your lives on the line". Lee said. "sorry partner but no dice if your going I'm going to you've been with me every step of the way no way I'm letting you do this alone". Kenny said. "And you can count on me to". Carley said. Everyone else agrees to go.

* * *

Daryl, Oscar and Kenny set up there individual vehicles with weapons and stuff they need to rescue them. Kenny and Carley put body armor under there clothing just in case, They all get ready to go, Rick Reassures Carl and Rick,Oscar, Daryl, Kenny, Lee, Carley, Molly and Michonne head off onto the road, "Don't worry pal we'll get her back". Kenny said to Lee while driving his truck.

* * *

**(Interrogation room)**

Merle leaves a walker with Glenn and Glenn Kills it

* * *

The Governor was outside the interragation rooms. "They know Andrea". The Governor said "But they don't know that shes here." Merle said. And they know your brother"? The governor said. "He does, I don't know about the Girl I never seen her before, but I do know the one with the hat though I didn't get to her yet." Merle said. "There people might come for them". The governor said. "Maybe, Glenn said, they went back for me,". Merle said. "so he won't break, tell you where they are.". Merle said. "Hes a Tough son of a Bitch, Killed the walker that Merle left him with, Why did you do that?" Martinez said. "He pissed me off". Merle said. "You said you didn't talk to the girl with the hat what about the other one". The Governor said. "I was just about to talk to her next then the other one". The Governor said. " I'll take care of them," The Governor said.

* * *

**(Clementines Interrogation room)**

Clementine had her hat on the table she was sitting there hoping that Lee will come to her soon, The Governor comes in, "Hey, little girl, how are you doing". The governor said. Clementine was staying silent. The Governor took a chair and placed on the other side of the table. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know where your friends are at." the Governor said. "Why?" Clementine said softly, "So I can help them, were in a town, have kids about your age". The governor said. "Then why are we in here?" Clementine said. "It's because of precautions, we had to make sure you were good people". The Governor said. "That man with Glenn wasn't very nice". Clementine said. "Well not everyone is perfect, we all have our ways, but me I'm not like that, I just want to know where your group is so we can give them a nice place to stay". The Governor said. Clementine was silent for a few seconds. "I'm not telling you were they are, I don't believe you." Clementine said. The Governor started to get Agitated he got up and took Clementines hat from the table and began to walk out the door, "Hey that's not yours, give it back!" Clementine yelled at him. The Governor was shocked to know That the Girl really liked the hat it must be special to her he used that to his advantage. "If this hat of yours is so special to you than tell me where your group is, in exchange I'll give you your hat back". The Governor said. Clementine knew that was the only thing that she had left from her parents after they died, but she knew it wouldn't be right giving out the information about her friends whereabouts so she said nothing. "Well thats to bad". The Governor said. He walks out of the room with the hat closing and Locking the door. "HEY GIVE IT BACK THATS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT FROM MY FAMILY, GIVE IT BACK, GIVE IT BACK!" Clementine yelled on the other side of the door banging on it, after a good minute, she goes down her knees by the door crying.


	23. Chapter 23 Whenthedeadcomeknocking Pt4

**Hello This is probably the final part of this episode I'm sorry if there was so many parts. Please leave a Review or post any comment I would really like to hear your opinion on my story.**

**(Maggie's Interrogation Room)**

Maggie was sitting there still had her hands taped to the chair, The Governor walks in cuts the tape off and pulls a chair to the table. " we'll take you back to your people, explain that this is a misunderstanding, you tell us where we are and we'll drive you there." The Governor said. "I want to talk to Glenn and Clementine." Maggie said. "I can't allow that, your people are dangerous, hancuffed one of my men to a roof, forcing him to cut off his hand". The governor said. " I don't know anything about that". Maggie said. "You just tell us where they are and we'll bring them here, they'll be safe I promise." The governor said. Maggie was just silent. "No...fine...lets try something else...stand up please". The Governor said. Maggie just stayed still. The Governor leans closer in his chair. "stand up". The Governor said. Maggie gets up. "Take off your shirt". The Governor said. "No". Maggie said. "Take off your shirt or I'll bring Glenns hand in here.. or.. hers". The governor said. He takes Clementines hat out of his pocket and puts it on the table. Maggie had a horrified look on her face and she complies, she takes off her shirt. "Go on" The governor said. Maggie then takes off her bra covering her chest with her arms and hands. The Governor gets up and gets close to her, he starts touching her hair making her feel uncomfortable. He then slams her head on to the table bending her over. " so are you gonna talk" The Governor said. "Do whatever your gonna do and go to hell". Maggie said. The Governor than backs off, grabs clementines hat and walks out of the room, leaving Maggie with a state of relief and fear.

* * *

**(On the road somewhere)**

Ricks car and Kennys Truck pull over on the side of the road gathering there supplies on what they need to bring. "They have patrols best we go on foot from here". Michonne said. "How far is it, Nights coming" Rick said. " about a mile that way maybe two" Molly said. " they all walk into the forest. While there walking Rick appreciates what Daryl did fro him while he was recovering and Lee goes and appreciates Kenny and Carley for coming with them. After a good five minutes of walking they hear walkers they all duck. " keep in formation no gunfire". Rick said. everyone uses a melee weapon instead.(In case if your wondering Carleys weapon is a long hunting knife). They all fight. they suddenly realize there too many so they run off. They all run to a nearby cabin and wait there for the walkers to pass by, "I think were clear theirs nothing in here". Daryl said. "Well not exactly" Molly said. She points at a bed where a couple probably a wife and husband are dead both of them shot in the head by the husbands gun. Kenny turns away from the sight. "aww geez" daryl said. "How could they do this?" Lee said. "It's what Katjaa did." Kenny said. "I'm sure you did everything you could". lee said. "No lee...she left me.. my son...people who cared about us... I forgive her but that doesn't make what she did any less wrong, you don't just end it because it's hard you stick it out and you help the folks you care about". Kenny said. Michonne and molly look out the window and noticed the walkers moved on. "were clear" Michonne said. "Now lets go out there and get our family back". Kenny said. they all exit out of the cabin and continue on to woodbury.

* * *

**(Glenn's interrogation room)**

Glenn walks around the room and then his door opens. Merle, The governor, Roger, and Martinez come in. The Governor shows up with Maggie completely topless, and then Roger comes in with Clementine having a gun pointed at her head. "I'm through with games", The governor said. He takes his gun out and points it at Maggie. "Now one of you is going to give up your camp." The governor said. Glenn just stood there. The governor than walks to glenn putting his gun to his head. "NOO!" Clementine yelled. "A prison" Maggie said. "that place is overrun" The Governor said. "We took it". Maggie said. "How many are you?" The Governor said. "Fourteen, There only fourteen now." Maggie said. "Fourteen people, took out that whole prison full of biters huh". The Governor said. The governor puts his gun away, and Roger takes his pistol off of Clementine. Clementine runs to Glenn's side and Maggie fast walks to Glenn giving him a hug, Clementine joins in as they both cry, The rest of them walk out of the room.

* * *

Back in The Governors room they talk about the situation they have, "Fourteen people thats right close to the red zone there no way- Milton was cutoff. "So shes lying, if shes lying than that means a pretty sizeable force just moved into our backyard, but is shes not, this group your brother in its core has done something you said couldn't be done. they did it". the Governor said.

* * *

**(outside of woodbury at night)**

Rick, Lee and the gang go up to one of the gates they hide behind a couple of cars.

* * *

"your brother might be out there right now, looking for them, blood is blood right, makes me wonder were your loyalty lies" The Governor said. "Here". Merle said. "I want you, Roger and Martinez to get a small group and check out that prison, I want to know exactly what were dealing with, and Roger don't do what I think your going to do once you get there we need to organize a plan first". The Governor said. "I'll be right back". Roger said. he heads to his room. The governor stays in his room and waits for andrea.

* * *

Roger was in his room taking shots of scotch, after five shots of Scotch he throws the glass at the wall in Anger.


	24. My Explanation

**TO answer your question as to how Molly knows Rick, In Chapter 3 I explain that molly was with them for a few weeks but decided to go on her own they gave her some food and she left. Its been 8 months since they seen her and so much stuff has happened that they can't recognizes every person they see in their travels. Now to answer your question for season 2 I think it's Lily. Who else do you think would lead a group of bandits, and these bandits are well trained with guns, Lily could've taught them just like how she did with Lee's group if shes not the one in charge then maybe shes second in command. I don't know if the whole helping Kenny or helping Lily thing from episode 2 is going to affect the relationship between her and Clementine but I can't wait to see whats going to happen. Anyway I should be having the next chapter up soon. bye for now.**


	25. Chapter 25 made to Suffer Pt1

**Hello I am back Enjoy the Chapter**

In the forest somewhere a group is fighting off walkers and they head for the prison

* * *

**(In a locked room)**

Travis was by the door trying to pick the lock, Ben was just walking from side to side with his hands on the back of his head. "Travis what are you doing?" Ben said. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait for them to kill us." Travis said. "What do you have in mind?" Ben said. "remember when I told you that my dad was in special forces"? Travis said. "Over a hundred times yeah". Ben said. "well on one of my Birthdays my dad showed me a trick as to how to pick a lock with nothing but a bobby pin, I manage to find a couple of them in here". Travis said. "You think it will work?" Ben said. "You got another better idea?" Travis said. "No". Ben said. Travis continues to work on the lock. "Come on you son of a bitch". Travis said to himself while picking the lock.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

**(In the Governors room)**

After Andrea leaves he goes into the secret room where his dead daughter is at, he starts playing music on a stereo. "Penny, Honey, its Daddy". The Governor said. Penny fast walks out of the cell but is chained. He takes the bag off of her head and starts to sing to her, he then puts Clementines Hat on top of her head. he then puts the bag back on top of her head and puts her back in the cell.

* * *

**(Back in Glenn's Interrogation room)**

Glenn, Maggie and Clementine are sitting down near a wall, Clementine had her head down crying, Maggie was crying to."Maggie, did he-" Glenn was cut off "No" Maggie said Quickly to him. "Clementine are you okay?" Glenn said. "Yeah". Clementine said to him. Glenn goes back to Maggie. "All this time running from walkers, you forget what people do, and he almost did, look at what they did to you, to Clementine." Maggie said. "Are you sure he didn't". Glenn said. "I promise I am telling the truth." Maggie said. Glenn and Clementine gives Maggie a hug. Glenn gets up and pulls the walkers arm off. "Gross" Clementine said. Glenn breaks the arm and gives Maggie a sharp pointy bone.

* * *

**(Outside of Woodbury)**

Rick, Lee and the gang are still hiding outside the walls. "Wait theirs another way through".Molly said. "Where"? Rick said. "Its on the other side, that's how I snuck out of here the first time". Molly said. "well I think its a good idea that we split up, we'll cover more ground that way try to find them easier, Lee, Carley and Kenny you go with Molly, if you happen to find Glenn, Maggie and Clementine first be sure to get out and meet us at our destination". Rick whispered. "Okay were on it" Lee said. They head out with molly as the rest stay still inspecting the front gate. Michonne than runs off. "hey hey". Rick says whispering to Michonne. "alright we need to downsize," Rick said. "There no way we can check all those buildings theirs to many guards." Daryl said. Michonne coomes back to lead them to a loose part of the wall where they can sneak through.

* * *

**(Governors room)**

"This a perfect place to hold up, it once keeps prisoner in and know it keeps biters out, that smart". The Governor said. "You think we can take it over move Woodbury there?" Merle said. "People love it here, because it feels like what it was, moving to damn cells with barbed wire everywhere... No.. we got to take out the group that is living there".The Governor said. "Problem is my brother is with them." Merle said. "We should talk to him, make him our inside man, he'll get us in there, we'll wave the white flag like we did with the national guard". The governor said. "Nothing happens to Daryl". Merle said. "Course not". The Governor said. "What about Glenn and the two girls"? Merle asked. "The longer there here, the more chance Andrea will find out... take them to the screamer pits". The Governor said to him. "But the little Girl"?. Merle said. "We all go at some point right". The Governor said. The Governor walks out and Merle shows a concerned face


	26. Chapter 26 made to Suffer (Pt2)

**Rick and his team went into a building while Lee and his team went to where Molly escaped which is actually pretty close to where Ben and Travis are at.**

**(Locked room)**

"Did you get it yet you've been on that door for about half an hour now". Ben said. "Hey stuff like this takes absolute precision one slip up could ruin it". Travis said. "Sorry" Ben said. " I think I almost got it... steady... steady." Travis said to himself moving the pin inside the lock and then suddenly he hears a clicking sound. "Yes, thank you god". Travis said. "Okay lets get out here". Ben said rushing out the door. As soon as they do Lee, Kenny, Carley and Molly were right there aiming there guns at them. "shit" Travis said. Ben and Travis put there hands up. "Please we don't want any trouble, we just want to get out of here". Ben said. Lee rushes to him and pushes him to the wall. "Wheres Clementine?!" Lee yelled at him. "Who?" Ben said. Lee cocks his gun " Don't play stupid with me shes my little girl where is she". Lee said. " Sir Please, I honestly don't know what your talking about?" Ben said. "We've been in that locked room for nearly three days, these bastards were kind enough to feed us but only enough for us to survive". Travis said. Carley looked into the room to inspect the door. "Lee he's right this doors been locked I can tell if a door has been picked." Carley said. Carley points at the bobby pin that's sticking out of the keyhole. Lee backs off. "Sorry" Lee said to Ben. "Its okay, look can you tell us where we can get out of here". Ben said. "theirs a way out outside you'll see a loose board near one of the gates". Kenny said. "Thank you". Ben said. " I don't think that's a good idea, now". Molly said. She peeks outside and notices two guards blocking their path now. "Shit, how are we going to get out of here now". Kenny said. "Our best bet is to try and find Rick and the others, as Quietly as we can". Lee said. "Okay lets go". Carley said. Lee and his team and also Travis and Ben follow, traveling inside the buildings as quietly as possible.

* * *

**(Glenn's Interrogation room)**

Merle, Roger and a guard go into The room, Maggie Glenn and Clementine attack them. Maggie stabs one in the neck, Glenn tried to wrestle Merle. Clementine stabs Roger in the leg, he goes down and she takes his pistol. As Glenn was on the ground by Merle. Maggie picks up the guards gun and aims it him, Clementine aims the gun at Roger.

* * *

Lee/Rick and there team hear the commotion, and they both try to make it there

* * *

"Let him go!" Maggie said to Merle. "okay Merle said. Then suddenly a couple more arm guards come in, Merle takes the gun away from Maggie Roger takes the pistol from Clementine. "GET UP!" Merle yelled at Glenn.


	27. Chapter 27 Made to suffer Pt 3

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**Rick and company go through a building with their guns, Lee and company were in a different building but right close to where there at**

Rick and his team were there hearing Merle talk. Maggie, Glenn and Clementine were all on their knees. "well I am glad we can catch up". Merle said. The soldiers were ready cover their heads with bags. All of them were holding hands. "Keep looking at me." Glenn said. "I love you". Maggie said to Glenn. "please Lee come soon". Clementine said sadly. they all get covered. as the soldiers were ready to take them, rick throws a flash bang and Daryl throws a smoke gernade surprising the soldiers. They move in and take Glenn, Maggie and Clementine and head out. while the soldiers were distracted. They head for a nearby building and Notice Lee and company, "Lee!" Clementine said joyfully, She runs and Gives him a hug. "Oh sweet pea I'm glad your safe". Lee said. "Who are these guys?" Daryl said noticing Ben and Travis. "They were prisoners here to". Carley said. "Yeah what she said". Ben said. Michonne sneaks out the building to handle the Governor. They noticed Michonne was gone. "Should go after her?" Oscar said. "No we need to get these three out of here safely shes on her own". Rick said. "Daryl, Merle did this, I saw him face to face, he threw a walker at me was going to execute us". Glenn said. "My brothers the Governor? Daryl said. "No hes somebody else, his Lieutenant or something,". Maggie said. "Does he know I'm with you"? daryl said. "he does now, i'm sorry rick we told them were the prison was, we couldn't hold out." Glenn said. "No need to apologize,". Rick said. Rick and Lee were checking through the window to see if the close was clear, they get ready to head out. "We need to head back, we got cars a couple miles out." Rick said. Daryl wants to see his brother but rick tries to convince not to right now, Daryl agrees with him and they head out.

* * *

Michonne was in The Governors room waiting for him to come back, Daryl decides to hold back and the group some time to escape.

* * *

Rick/Lee and Company about to get ready to move. "Clementine stay close to me" Lee said."on three, one,two,three". Rick said. Rick opens the door and Daryl throws smoke Grenades. they all run out shooting the best they can trying to make it, to there exit, they make it and Clementine, Glenn, Maggie, Carley, Kenny make it over, Rick then has a hallucination of Shane, The soldier shoots Oscar as he is helping Maggie up the Gate. Rick shoots the man and notices it's just another soldier, Maggie checks on Oscar but he was dead Maggie shoots him in the head so he won't turn, Daryl stays behind to give the rest of them sometime to escape but ends up getting captured.


	28. Chapter 28 made to suffer Pt 4

**Hello and welcome to the final part of "Made to Suffer". Enjoy**

Michonne was still waiting for the governor but htne she heard a noise coming from the other room, she kicks the door in and finds watertanks filled with walker heads. She goes to the cell and sees a girl in it. she opens it up and takes the bag off the girl, she was wearing The Hat that the little girl had she was thinking. as she was about to put the girl out of her misery The Governor pops up pleading not to kill her. "Please don't hurt my little Girl", The Governor said. Michonne just took her sword and stabbed her through the back of the head through her mouth the hat drops from the impact. "NOOOOO!" The governor yelled. He attacks her and throws her into the water tanks, after a long fight The Governor starts to choke Michonne from behind, she reaches for a piece of glass and stabs it right into the Governors right eye. He screams in pain and before she can finish him off, Andrea comes in pointing her gun, they both share a stare, Michonne picks up Clementines hat and Leaves, Andrea just stands there looking at the Governor Holding his dead daughter crying.

* * *

**(Around ten minutes later)**

Roger was getting his leg treated from the stab wound that Clementine gave him, while The Governor was having his eye looked. "It doesn't look good, the glass has done a lot of damage," Doctor stevens said. "I need to get out of here". The governor said. The Governor gets up from the bed. "What was that why was she here". Andrea said. "She came back to kill me". The Govenro said. "Why?" Andrea said. "You tell me, you knew her". The governor said. "The fish tanks the heads,?" Andrea said. " I watched them, to make me feel prepared for the outside". The Governor said. "And Penny and the hat?" Andrea said. The Governor said nothing. Milton, Merle and another chick comes in to check on him. Merle tells him that he'll go find them in the morning, The governor just gives him a cold stare.

* * *

**(Outside the wall)**

Rick/Lee and company make it out still waiting for Daryl. Michonne comes the wall and they question where she was the whole time. Michonne pleads to them to let her join them saying that they'll need her help getting Daryl and preparing the prison. Glenn, Clementine, Michonne, Molly, Kenny and Carley, Ben and Travis head for the vehicles while the others go and rescue Daryl,

* * *

**(The Arena)**

everybody in Woodbury Gather around to see whats going on, The Governor comes and explains to them how they were attacked by terrorists and that there a traitor, Daryl is then forced into the arena, And Merle gets pointed out as the traitor and He tells everyone that Daryl and Merle are going to fight to the Death. "You wanted your brother you have him." The Governor said.


	29. Chapter 29 The suicide king (Pt 1)

**Hello everybody I'm back for another episode before I go. Enjoy it.**

Back in woodbury The Governor was going to make daryl and Merle fight to the death after a short struggle between the two. Merle tells Daryl that there going to get out of this and they fend off the walkers. After they try to fend off the walkers gunshots take out the lights and a couple smoke grenades cover the arena. Rick Lee, And Maggie shoot out trying to get Daryl and Merle some Cover. As soon as they were able Daryl and Merle escape with them. With the Governor just staring at them escaping.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

**(Outside the walls)**

"Quick this way." merle said. "Your not going anywhere with us". Rick said. "You must be out of damn mind!" Lee yelled at Merle. "Do you two really want to do this now". Merle said. They all run off further into the forest to there vehicles.

* * *

**(Back at the car)**

Clementine, Glenn, and everbody else that didn't go stayed by the vehicles to wait for Lee, Maggie, Rick and Daryl. There some commotion and they go to investigate. "Rick, Lee is that you guys". Glenn said. Rick/Lee and company come back and they spot Merle at them, Carley, Kenny, Glenn, Michonne. and Molly draw out there weapons at him. "Lee are you out of your Mind!" Kenny yelled, "He tried to kill me!" Michonne said. They all start arguing. "He helped us out of there." Daryl said. "After he beat the shit out of you". Rick said to Glenn. "Swear". Clementine said. "Hey we both took our licks man,". Merle said. "jackass". Daryl said. "Oh shut up". Merle said. "ENOUGH"! Rick said. They still had there guns drawn at Merle. "Get that gun out of my face!" Daryl yelled at Glenn. "Man looks like you gone Native brother." Merle said. "No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there" Daryl said. "yeah he's a charmer, been putting the wood to your friend andrea". Merle said. "Andrea is in Woodbury?" Glenn said. "You know Andrea". Rick said to Michonne. "Yep she does, The Blondie over there knows her as well, all hanging out in the forest, Ms Nubian Queen hear had two pet walkers, both with there arms cut and jaws missing had them in chains, kind of Ironic now that I think about it. "Shut up"! Lee said. "Hey we snagged them out of the woods, Andrea was close to dying, Now the Governor and her are snug like two little bugs. so what are you going to do now sheriff, just a bunch of liars thugs and cowards". Merle said. "Shut Up". Rick said. "Oh man look at this Pathetic, all these guns and no bullets in me". Merle said. "Shut up". Daryl said. "NO YOU SHUT UP Buncha PUSSIES YOU- Merle was cut off. Lee gave him a sucker punch to the face Knocking him out, Clementine ran over and kicked Merle while he was on the ground. "That was for Glenn". Clementine said. "Stupid jackass". Kenny said to Merle.


	30. Chapter 30 the suicide king Pt 2

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**(around ten minute later)**

Rick and group are standing on the road explaining on what they should do with Merle. "It won't work, He'll stir things up". Rick said. "Yeah I gotta agree with him you guys, This guys a dick". Carley said. "The Governor is probably on his way right now, and he knows how he thinks we could use the extra muscle". Daryl said. "You really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol, Beth, Clementine and Carley". Glenn said. "He's not a rapist". Daryl said. "but his buddy is". Glenn said while looking at Maggie. Lee looked at Clementine hoping that didn't happen to her. "They didn't hurt you or anything right". Lee said. "No, I swear they didn't". Clementine said. "But there not buddies no more not after last night". Daryl said."Theres no way Merle is going stay there without putting everybody at each others throats" rick said. "So your going to bring those two guys, ms samurai and ice picker over there". Daryl said. "shes not coming back, and those two over there are just high school students being held prisoner there, we can't just leave them out here, and Mollys been straight with us and hasn't been acting shady like the other one." Rick said. "But she did lead you guys to us". Glenn said. "Then ditched us, shes to unpredictable" Rick said. "We don't even know who she is, But Merle, Merles blood". Daryl said. "No hes your blood, my blood, my family is right here, and waiting for us back at the prison." Glenn said. "Your part of that family, hes not". Rick said. Merle was in the background recovering from the punch that Lee gave him, and then started feeling his side liked somebody kicked him. "Man you guys don't know, fine, we'll fend for ourselves," Daryl said. "Thats not what were saying" Glenn said. "No him no me, it's always been me and him since before all this" daryl said. "You can't be serious?" Glenn said. "you would do the same thing," daryl said. "Then what do you want us to tell Carol"? Glenn said. "She'll understand". Daryl said. Daryl goes to the car to pick up his things. They try to convince him but he said without his brother he's not coming. Daryl wishes Rick and Lee Luck and he heads out with his brother. They all put there guns in there vehicles and get ready to leave. "We Patch you up and then your gone". Rick said To Michonne. They all get in there vehicles and drive off.


	31. Chapter 31 the suicide king (PT 3)

**Enjoy the Chapter**

Back on the road they see a truck in the way, Rick, Maggie Glenn, Lee and Carley try to get it out of the way, Glenn sees a walker in it, he pulls it out and stomps its head in. They go to check him. "you didn't kill him". Glenn said to Rick. "Thats not why we went back". Rick said. "No we went back for Daryl and now hes gone again, and The Governors still alive." Glenn said. "Daryl was the top priority " Rick said. "I should've been there with you guys". Glenn said. "you were in no condition". Rick said. "But my Girl friend was?, I should've been there". Glenn said. "You didn't come back with us because you could barely walk" Rick said. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO HER!?" Glen yelled at rick. "OH SHUT THE THE HELL UP GLENN, YOUR LUCKY I DON'T KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR BRINGING CLEMENTINE WITH YOU AND PUTTING HER IN DANGER, I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN ABOUT MY GIRL THAT YOU BROUGHT YOU ASSHOLE!" Lee Yelled at Glenn. "She snuck in the back of the car, and we where already half way to our destination". Maggie said to lee. "WELL YOU SHOULD"VE BROUGHT HER BACK!" Lee yelled at Maggie. there was a silence for a good 5 seconds. "Lee just calm down." Carley said. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Lee yelled at Carley. Carley felt shocked that lee just yelled at her like that. Lee gave Glenn an angry stare and walked back to Kenny's Pick up while kicking the car that they were moving, in Frustration. Glenn goes back to Rick. "After all that effort, all the risks we took, daryl just takes off for merle". Glenn said. "He had his reasons". Rick said. "You keep telling yourself that Rick, doesn't change the fact that were up to our necks in shit". Glenn said to Rick, "You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back, throw down the welcome matt for Merle, THIS IS THE HAND WE'VE BEEN DEALT!" Rick yelled at Glenn. "Lets just get this out of the way and get back, we'll talk more about it when were back with the group". Maggie said. "You guys do the rest of the talking I'm done" Glenn said. They continue to move the truck out of the way.

**What did you think about Lees outburst to Glenn, do you think he was a bit overboard or was he right?, Please leave a comment and tell me what you think**


	32. Chapter 32 the suicide king pt 4

**Hello I'm back enjoy**

rick/Lee and the group make it back to the prison. Rick gets out of the car and tells them to go and park the vehicles. Rick told carol about Daryl.

* * *

They all come together to make sure everyone's all right. Beth gave rick a hug. Lee and clementine got out of the truck. Lee kept clementine close and away from Glenn and Maggie. Carley got out of the truck next kind of angry and slightly pushed Lee out of the way and into the cell block. Rick went to talk to Hershel. 'You came through like always, sounds like we got new problems on our hands you got a good look at them.'Hershel said. 'They placed Merle and Daryl against each other a whole crowd of people telling them to fight to the death, what kind of sick person does that.' Rick said. 'The kind of person this world creates'. Hershel said. 'What's wrong, the baby.' Rick said. 'No she healthy, eats like a horse and sleeps like a rock, its something else.' Hershel said.

* * *

Back in the cell block they see new faces, around a while later rick goes and speaks to them. During that time he sees a vision of Lori on the top floor of the cell block he gets all worried and panics. Glenn rushes the new survivors out of the prison.

**sorry if this chapter is short, I am typing this on my new computer pad and its kind of hard. But I will try tro get the next episode in as soon as I can, this one is going to be really intense and you'all never know what's going to happen bye fro now.**


	33. Chapter 33 home pt 1

**Hello like I said this episode is going to be suspenseful I hope you enjoy it**

rick was on the bridge setting some wood on the fence he takes his binoculars and sees michonne taking out her sword out of the bus. As he's scouting the area he sees a figure wearing a white dress right by the graves where Kenny was just standing there at his family's grave. He goes to investigate and when he gets their the figure disappears. 'Did you see that?'. Rick said to Kenny. 'What?". Kenny said back. Rick than sees the figure outside the gate he runs there and sees his wife in a white dress. He gets closer to her and she puts her hand on his face. Michonne and Kenny just look at him.

**(intro)**

* * *

Back in Woodbury Andrea was keeping the peace so everyone will be comfortable. The governor goes to meet her and tells her that the prison won't be attacked and that he needs her to take control till he is straight with his problems.

* * *

In the forest Daryl and Merle were talking and what there plan is

* * *

Back at the prison Glenn was forming a strategy and a layout of the prison. 'You say that you found the group here, we secured that area,' Glenn said to Carl. 'I thought they came through here'. Carl said. 'We could have a breach, okay the front of the prison is insecure, if walkers come through it'all be hard to get them out' Glenn said. 'How do we even know he's going to attack we probably scared him off'. Glenn said. 'He had fish tanks filled with heads, walkers and people, had them displayed as trophies, he's coming' michonne said. 'That's sick' Carley said. 'We should hit him right now'. Glenn said. 'What?' Lee said. 'He won't be expecting it, we'all sneak back in put a bullet in his head'. Glenn said. 'Hey now hang on a minute we just got back, we should fortify this place first'. Lee said. 'He would be expecting it this time, last time he wasn't, and you, Maggie and clementine were captured and almost executed'. Hershel said.'you can't stop me,' Glenn said. Rick won't allow this'. Hershel said. You really think he is any position to make that choice.' Glenn said. 'Maybe not rick but I am, and as second in command I am going to have to say no'. Lee said. 'Think this through, t dog lost his life here, lori, katjaa and duck to, the men that were here as well, it's not worth anymore killing, what are we waiting for if he's coming we should leave'. Hershel said. 'And go where?' Glenn said. 'We all lived on the road all winter'. Hershel said. 'Back when you had two legs, and we didn,t have a baby crying for four hours'. Glenn said. 'We can't stay here'. Hershel said. 'We can't leave either'. Glenn said. Maggie goes back in the cell block. 'Fine, I'll agree with Lee and we'all stay put, fortify this place, we'll take a stand,' Glenn all continue to what they need to do to fortify the prison. 'Who's on watch' Glenn said. ' don't worry I got it' Lee said. 'Asshole' Lee said quietly under his breath while walking outside.


	34. Chapter 34 home pt 2

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**(Woodbury)**

The governor was checking on Milton, he was listening to something and the governor got his attention, Milton informed him of the battery that he asked for. 'You've became invaluable, you don,t plan on leaving do you?" The governor said. 'Never crossed my mind sir'. Milton said. 'Good cause I consider you a friend. Now I counted on Merle, Martinez is a good soldier he would take a bullet if I needed him to, Roger I know I can count on 100 percent, but what about you.' The governor said. 'I would you can count on me sir'. Milton said in a uncomfortable way. 'And Andrea I don't, know where her loyalties lie, you keep tabs on her for me'. The governor said. Milton agrees and the governor walks off.

* * *

Andrea tries to find out where the governor and his liteunants are at but she doesn't, get a straight answer.

* * *

Back in the prison Glenn and the others try to fortify the prison but a cell block was to full of walkers. Glenn decides to go on a run and bring Maggie. Glenn goes to check on her (you know the scene they argue Maggie says she had her shirt off because the governor threatened to cut off Glenn and clementines hand off and Maggie pushes him away). Lee walks down the watch tower where Carley was there on the ground checking the area. 'Carley are you okay?' Lee said. Carley was just continuing on what she was doing not even facing him. 'Look what do you want me to say?' Lee said. 'I don't want you to say anything.' Carley said. She just continues on her thing and just nudges Lee out of the way.

* * *

Axel and carol were on the bridge just having small talk while placing wood on the fence.

* * *

Daryl and Merle were continuing there walk through the forest until they here something crying. They then hear a gunshot, they look at a bridge and see a couple vehicles. They could here somebody speaking Spanish while the other guys were telling them that they can't understand a word there saying. Daryl and Merle go over there to see if they can help.

* * *

On the bridge a Spanish speaking family and there baby were fending off walkers as the two guys In a yellow hooptie where trying to help. 'For the last time I can't understand a word your saying'. The guy with the beanie said. 'Eddie quick get on top of the car'. A guy with a lot of facial hair and glasses said. 'Wyatt come on' Eddie said while pulling up his friend on top of the car. Wyatt had his revolver out but only had four bullets left. The Spanish guy dropped his gun while his family were locked in there car to keep the walkers out. Daryl comes in to help them out. Wyatt and the Spanish guy use the rest of their bullets to fend off the walkers. After they were done Merle goes through the yellow car first, he checks the glove compartment and sees a joint all ready wrapped up. 'Come on man not my weed'. Eddie said. ' be quiet pot head we just helped save your asses the least you can do is give us a hand out'. Merle said while pointing his gun at them. He then goes to the Spanish families car, Daryl then pointed his crossbow at his brother and tells him to stop. Daryl than tells to drive off. And the two vehicles drove away.

* * *

Daryl and Merle walk back into the forest arguing.'the shit you doing pointing that thing at me.' Merle said. 'They were scared man' Daryl said. 'They were being rude and they owed us a token of gratitude,' Merle said. 'They don't owe you nothing.' Daryl said. 'What you did that because of the goodness of your heart than.' Merle said. There was a baby!' Daryl yelled. 'Oh otherwise you would,ve just left them to the biters than huh.' Merle said. 'We went back for you, you weren't there, I didn't cut off your hand either, you did that' way before they locked you on that roof, now you asked for it'. Daryl said. 'You know what's funny to me, you and sheriff rick and professor Lee are like this now, right, I bet a piece of gold you didn't tell them we were going to rob them'. Merle said. 'It didn't happen'. Daryl said. 'Yeah because I wasn't, there to help you'. Merle said. 'Back when were kids who left who huh.' Daryl said. 'Is that the reason I lost my hand'. Merle said. 'No you lost it because your a simple minded piece of shit'. Daryl said. Merle then rips the back of daryls shirt and sees marks and scars on his back. 'I didn't, know he did that to you'. Merle said. 'Yeah you did, he did it to you first, that's you left'. Daryl said. ' I had to man, I would'be killed him otherwise, where are you going?' Merle said. 'Back where I belong'. Daryl said. 'But I can't come with you I tried to kill that black bitch, and the Chinese kid.' Merle said. 'He's Korean' Daryl said. 'Whatever, doesn't,t matter I can't come with you'. Merle said. 'You know I might be the one walking away, but your the one that's leaving... Again'. Daryl said while walking away. Merle just stood there for a few seconds and continued on to walk with Daryl.

* * *

Hershel was outside, Ben and Travis were both just walking around molly was sitting down on one of the seats, Hershel in the distance can see Glenn and Lee arguing. 'Well then get your stupid ass killed then!' Lee yelled at Glenn. Lee just walked away from him and Glenn was heading for the car. Hershel was trying to get Glenn's attention. 'Your not going back to Woodbury are you?' Hershel said 'no I am just going out there' Glenn said. ' i'll come with you'. Hershel said. 'I got it'. Glenn said. 'By yourself, how can you possibly think that's a good idea.' Hershel said. 'I can't just sit on my hands'. Glenn said. 'You went on a simple formula run and got the crap beat out of you, and Maggie and clementine got captured.' Hershel said. 'First Lee and now you think its my fault to?' Glenn said. 'No'. Hershel said. 'I did what I could!' Glenn said 'I know you did so does Maggie and Clementine, Maggie is one of the two people most precious to me in this world, Clementine's Lee's, I trust you with Maggie with her life I still do, but this rage, it's going to get you killed'. Hershel said. 'With Daryl gone and rick wandering in crazy town I don't care what Lee says i,'m the next in charge'. Glenn said. Glenn goes on to the car. 'What are you trying to prove?' Hershel said. Glenn continued in the car and drove off.


	35. Chapter 35 home pt 3

**Hello everyone please don't be mad at me while you read.**

Maggie and clementine were in a cell sitting together while beth comes with the baby they both try there best to help her feed Judith. Rick was still in the forest looking for Lori. Kenny was on the other side of the fence still looking at him. Hershel comes to him. 'What is he doing'?. Hershel said. 'I don't know I keep trying to talk to him but he won't listen.' Kenny said. Hershel tries to get his attention. Rick comes to them and tries to explain his actions. 'Glenn's on the war path, Lee and Glenn are at each others throats we need you now more than ever,' Hershel said. ' if your worried about them you or kenny take charge' rick said. 'What are you doing out here?" Kenny said. ' I've...been... I'm doing stuff got things to do out here,' rick said. how long do you need' Hershel said. 'I don't know,' rick said. 'Is there anything we can help you with?" Hershel said. Rick didn't, say anything and Hershel and Kenny begin to walknaway. ' I saw something... Lori I saw Lori i,'m seeing her I know its not her but there's gotta be a reason its got to be something'. Rick said. 'Was that the person on the phone?' Hershel said. 'Yeah katjaa to, and Shane in the town' rick said. Kenny was surprised to hear that from rick. 'What did she say' Kenny said, rick doesn't say anything. 'Do you see them now.' Hershel said. Rick said no. 'Your looking for them'. Hershel said. 'I'm waiting for something'. Rick said. ' for what?" Hershel said. Rick keeps staggering with his words. 'Rick come back inside, its not safe out there'. Hershel said. Rick just continued on in the forest looking.

* * *

Axel and carol were talking and Lee was going to carley. 'Carley please say something.' Lee said. 'Carley was just standing there.'look i'm sorry that I upset you back on the road, I was just angry and Lee was cut off by Carley. 'Lee, it's okay I was just upset that you were putting out all your anger at Glenn,you know that he cares about Clementine and Maggie, and it's hard for him right now, please for me could you try to make amends with him.' Carley said. Lee was silent for a second. 'Okay' Lee said. She gave him a kiss and continued to talk to him. 'Listen i- Carley was cut off, suddenly a sniper bullet comes in and hits her in the chest. The impact was so hard she turned and fell on her stomach. Lee was open mouthed and Axel was just shot in the head while talking to carol. They see a car and see the governor and roger done aiming their weapons.


	36. Chapter 36 home pt 4

**Sorry about what happened in the last chapter.**

the Governor and his forces start attacking the prison, rick runs for cover, Hershel and Kenny duck down in the tall grass, Lee had bullets coming towards him he ran to the nearest cover. 'Carley, Carley, can you hear me?" Lee yelled. Carley wasn't moving a muscle. Lee began to cry but he didn't go on, he took out his rifle and started shooting. Ben Travis and molly run for cover to but then Travis gets shot in the knee. He screams in pain Ben and molly helped him up to the nearest cover. The gunshots stop and Maggie and Clementine run out to give everyone a gun. Suddenly a truck comes by and takes out the front gates into the field. 'Enjoy that you assholes'. Roger said while snickering with the governor. Suddenly the back of the truck opens and a bunch of walkers come out and an armored man. The governor and his men drive off while Glenn was coming back. Hershel, Kenny and michonne try to fend off the walkers. Everyone else was getting into there cars to help out. Rick ran out of ammo and started taking out the walkers with the blunt of his gun. Michonne used her sword and molly used Hilda. Rick was then pushed by two walkers onto the fence and on the other side Lee was on the ground with a walker. With rick a arrow hits the walker and Merle with a lead pipe hits the other one. Lee was in trouble than suddenly a pistol bullet hits the walker in the head and somebody kicks it off. It was Carley and she helped him up and into the car. Lee was so happy to see her and clementine safe. They all make it back to the concrete part of the prison. Everybody was huddling up to make sure everyone's all right. Lee hugged clementine and than kissed Carley. 'How did you make it?". Lee said. Carley pulls down the collar of her shirt to show him the body armor that she forgot to take off after the wood bury assault. 'From now on I'm wearing this with my clothes'. Carley said. Lee gave her a hug and a state of relief. Soon everyone was looking at the damage of the assault.

**hahahahaha, I got you guys didn't I i,'m sorry I made you guys worried. Anyway post a review and leave a comment. Bye for now.**


	37. Chapter 37 I ain't a judas

Enjoy the chapter

Back in the cell block everyone was talking about there situation. 'Were not leaving' rick said. 'We can't stay here'. Hershel said. 'We go out there and then what?"_ Carley said. 'What if there's another sniper, Carley was lucky enough to survive that'. Maggie said. 'We can sneak through in the night'. Beth said. 'If rick said were not leaving were not leaving'. Glenn said. 'No better to live like rats?". Merle said on the other side of the gate. 'You got a better idea?' Rick said.'yeah we should've snuck out of here last night live to fight another day, we lost that window now didn't we I'm sure he has scouts on every road out of this place by now'. Merle said. 'We ain't scared of that prick'. Daryl said. 'If he doesn't his second in command will, that truck through the fence thing that was them ringing the door bell, we might have some thick walls, but he's got the guns and the numbers, and if he takes the high ground well shoot... He could starve us out if he wanted to.' Merle said. 'This was all you' you started this.' Maggie said. 'It doesn't,matter who started it'. Carley said. 'What do we do?' Beth said. 'I said we should leave now axels dead, Carley almost did and Travis is seriously injured, we can't just sit here'. Hershel said. Rick was just about to walk out Kenny got up. 'GET BACK HERE!" Kenny yelled. Rick stopped. 'Your slipping rick we all seen it. I understand what your going through all to well but now is not the time, you once said this wasn't a democracy, now you have to own up to that, we put our families lives in your hands, so get your head out of your ass and do something'. Kenny said to rick.

Rick was opening a gate to get outside he stands in front of the fence Carl comes in to talk to him ( you know that scene)

**(intro)**


	38. Chapter 38 I ain't a Judas pt 2

**Enjoy the chapter.**

back in Woodbury the governor was checking on people who are capable of fighting, he wants Martinez and roger to train them. Andrea comes to confront the governor about the assault he tells her how the people at the prison shot first and told her that if she goes there she stays there.

* * *

Back at the prison they talk about what to do about fortifying the place.'stay on watch'. Lee said to Maggie. 'The field is filled with walkers, didn't, see any snipers but we'll keep Maggie and Carley on watch,' rick said ' we could have them take out the walkers' Daryl said. 'We can't risk burning ,ore ammo'. Hershel said. 'So were trapped in here, theres barely enough food or ammo'. Glenn said. 'We'll manage' Daryl said. 'That was when it was just us, before there was a snake in the nest'. Glenn said. 'Do we need to go through this again, look merles staying here he's with us now get use to it all of ya'll' Daryl said walking away. 'Seriously rick I don't think Merle staying here is going to fly'. Glenn said. 'I can't kick him out' rick said. 'Well who asked you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you?' Glenn said 'Merle has military experience he maybe a radic but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother'.Hershel said 'how about we solve both problems at once, deliver Merle to the governor, bargaining chip, give him as traitor, maybe declare a truce.' Glenn said. ,now hold on, Merle maybe an asshole but like Hershel said don't underistamate his loyalty, and I don't, think after that stunt we pulled in Woodbury that monster is not going to stop'. Lee said.

* * *

Merle was in his cell making his blade arm again. Hershel comes in to talk to him. After a good talk about a quote in the bible Merle says something. ' when the governor returns he's going to kill me first, michonne, my brother, than your girls, Glenn, Lee, Clementine, Carl, the baby, whoever else is left and if he let's roger do it you'll hope to god that it's quick, he'll save rick for last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly, that's the kind of person your dealing with' Merle said.

* * *

Daryl and carol talk in a cell, Travis was on the bed in another cell with his patched up knee. 'Oh god this hurts,' Travis said. 'Well it could be worse, your lucky the damage didn't, take your leg' molly said to him. 'Yeah it looked pretty bad'. Ben said. 'Well I always wanted a cool scar, my dad told me that the ladies like them'. Travis said looking at molly, 'not in your lifetime pal'. Molly said to him. She walks out with a smile on her face. 'That was real smooth travis' Ben said sarcastically.

* * *

During that whole time Andrea was trying to make it to the prison she had miltons help to incapicitate a walker to get through and during that meets tyreese and his group. She tells Milton to take them to woodbury and she continues on to the prison.

* * *

Sometime later Andrea makes it to the prison rick and everyone go outside to check it out, they let Andrea in and they check her they let her in the cell block.


	39. Chapter 39 I ain't a Judas pt 3

**Enjoy**

Andrea goes in and hugs carol, 'when you rescued me we thought you were dead' Carol said. 'Hershel my god' Andrea said looking at his missing leg. 'Where's Shane? Andrea said. They were silent. 'Lori... Katjaa, Duck? Andrea said. They were still silent. 'Lori had a baby girl but she didn't, survive, neither did t dog'. Hershel said. ' oh god, I'm sorry carl, rick, kenny, you all live here?' Andrea said. ' in the cell block' Glenn said. 'Can I go in'. Andrea said. 'I won't allow that' rick said. 'I'm not an enemy rick'. Andrea said. 'We had that field until your boyfriend rammed our fence with a truck and shot at us' rick said. ' he said you shot first' Andrea said. 'Well he's lying' rick said. 'He killed an inmate that survived in here'. Hershel said. 'We liked him he was one of us'. Daryl said. 'He also ordered to shoot Carley and she almost died, he shot a highschool student in the knee,' Lee said. ,I didn't know anything about that, as soon as I found out I came here as soon as possible, I didn't know you were in Woodbury after the attack.' Andrea said. 'That was days ago' Glenn said. 'I came here as soon as I could, what did you and molly tell them'. Andrea said to michonne. 'Nothing' michonne said. 'I don't get it I left Atlanta with you people and I'm the odd one out'. Andrea said, 'he almost killed michonne and he could've killed us'. Glenn said. 'With his finger on the trigger is,t he the one that kidnapped you and beat you, look I can't excuse or explain what Philips done but I am trying to bring us together we have to work this out'. Andrea said. 'There's nothing to work out, we're going to kill him and his partner, I don't know how or when but we will'.rick said. 'We can do this peacefully, theres enough room for all of us there'. Andrea said. 'You know better than that' Merle said. 'What makes you think this man will negotiate did he say that'. Hershel said. 'No' Andrea said. 'Then why did you come here?' Rick said. 'Because he's gearing up for war the people are terrified they see you as killers, there training to attack' Andrea said. 'Tell you what next time you see Philip tell him I'm going to tale his other eye'. Daryl said. 'And if he goes near clementine again I'll rip his head off'. Lee said. 'We've taken to much shit for to long, he wants a war he gets one' Glenn said. 'Rick if you don't sit down and try to work this out I don't know what's going to happen he has a whole town, look at you you've lost so much already you can't stand alone anymore'. Andrea said. 'You want to do what's right, get us inside'. Rick said. 'No' Andrea said. 'Then we have nothing else to talk about'. Rick said while walking away. 'There are innocent people' Andrea said to him walking away.

* * *

Andrea was walking with michonne talking to her after an argument michonne said something, 'he sent Merle and roger to kill me and molly, would've sent him after you to if you came, but you didn't, you chose a warm bed over a friend, that's why I went back to Woodbury to expose him for what he is, I knew that it would hurt you'. Michonne said. She walks away while Andrea was crying.

* * *

Around a while later they give Andrea a car, knife and gun they wish her luck and she heads out

* * *

Later that night they huddle up around a light while beth was singing, Carley was sitting by Lee and clementine she laid her head on lees shoulder and Clementine was laying her head on lees leg trying to sleep while listening to beth. Kenny was drinking a little bit of whiskey, rick was holding Judith, rick talks to Hershel and Daryl. He tells them that he's going out on a run to get weapons and supliees with michonne and Carl. He also said that Lee, clementine and kenny were going to go to Macon because they know were they can find weapons where they hadn't checked yet.

* * *

Back in Woodbury Andrea was sleeping with the Governor and when he was asleep she gets up and puts the knife by his throat but she couldn't do it so she backs off.


	40. Chapter 40 all that remains

**This episode is going to be about Lee, Kenny and clementine and molly, this is a character development episode. It takes place in the same event as clear rick went to where Morgan was. Lee and his team went to Macon to find the secret stash that they found a while ago hoping that it is still there.**

kenny was driving his pick up truck with Lee, clementine and molly driving back to Macon after they make it they see the old drugstore where they first holded up. They get out and luckily there are no walkers around the went on top of the buildings, Lee Clementine and Kenny took to the ground they start looking through the buildings and right in front of the drugstore Lee sees his brother that he had to kill with an ax,his body was worse the last time now he looks completely unrecognizable. He has a flashback. 'Hey there bud I don't know what happenend to mom and dad but I know if you were there you would've died for them so I'm going to assume that's what happened,'. Lee said. 'Did you find them yet?' Doug yelled. 'Give me a second'. Lee said,m' I'm sorry man, I am sorry I wasn't here, but knowing that you were here with them it makes me a feel a little better' Lee said. He gets up and then plants the ax in his dead brothers head. The flashback ended as soon as the ax went down. 'Lee are you okay?" Clementine said. Lee had little bit of tears in his eyes. 'Yeah i'm fine' Lee said. Kenny looked through the building but couldn't find the stash. 'Crap I can't remember where we found that stash'. Kenny said. 'Think was it in this area?" Lee said. 'I don't know it could,be in those houses back there that we passed' Kenny said. 'Well let's head there.' Lee said. They waited for molly to come back and they go to where the residrnts lived.


	41. Chapter 41 all that remains pt 2

**Enjoy**

lee, Kenny, Clementine, Molly they all made it to the houses as soon as they can. When they came across a certain one, Kenny suddenly remembered the house that they found the stash in. 'Quick its this one' Kenny said. They get out and head in. Suddenly Lee realizes that the house there going to was his old house. Bad memories started to resurface, his ex wife... The state senator everything. Lee became in easy but he went in anyway.

Inside they started to check room by room. Kenny and molly took upstairs while Lee and clementine took checked every room, no walkers or supplies. There was one room that they haven't checked it was the basement. 'This door is locked, its heavily reinforced, leave it to my wife to get reinforced doors for every room, I think I remember where she use to hide the key for this door' Lee said to himself. Before he how's back into the bedroom. Molly comes down stairs. 'Lee you need to come up here, its Kenny'. Molly said. Lee goes upstairs and sees a ladder leading up to the attic. 'I keep telling him to come down but he won't listen.' Molly said. 'Don't worry I got him'. Lee said. Lee goes up the ladder and sees Kenny on his knees staring at something. 'Kenny, you okay man... Jesus what the hell is that...oh my god'. Lee said. They both start looking at a walker, a kid walker nothing but skin and bones. 'He kind of looks like duck don't he?" Kenny said. 'Its just a kid how do you think he ended up like this.' Lee said 'there ain't nothing on him, kid probably hid up here starved to death'.Kenny said. 'Jesus Christ' Lee said. 'I don't know if I can do it Lee, couldn't do it before can't do it now'. Kenny said. 'Last time it was your own son, now its just a boy who needs your help, do what's right for him send him on his way'. Lee said. 'I know its just...God'. Kenny said. Lee took out his pistol and put it on the ground near Kenny. 'Here this should make it clean and quick'. Lee said. 'I don't know if I can'. Kenny said. 'You can kenny'. Lee said. 'I couldn't, even help my own boy'. Kennh said. ' that was your own flesh and blood, no father could ever do that... But you can help this boy'. Lee said. Kenny slowly gets up and picks up the pistol, he walks towards the kid walker and after a short pause he shoots it in the head. 'We should bury him'. Kenny said. I'll handle it' Lee said. He picks up the body rolls it up in a blanket and heads down the ladder. Kenny was just standing there looking at the ground.

* * *

Lee went into the backyard the whole backyard was fenced so there was no worry about any walkers coming in. He looks in the shed and finds a shovel. He starts digging in the middle of the back yard. Clementine was by the door looking at him with a sad face. Molly was right there to. After a good minute they head back inside. He finishes digging and places the body into the hole and fills it back up.

Lee then heads for the bedroom to look for the key he manages to find it and something else something he thought he lost. Lee opens up the basement door and heads down he sees all the supplies that was left here they only, could find a few guns but a lot of food to last them for months. It took them a good half hour to clear it out. But nobody was happy, they set everything up they got back in the truck and started to drive back to the prison in silence. The sun was halfway down they had a good couple hours before nighttime. As Kenny was driving, clementine and Lee were staring out the window looking at a vast lake, molly to.** (In The Water by:Anadel starts playing in the background)**

The scene than cuts back to the grave of the kid walker with four flowers on it.

**If you have time check that song out, it is really good and I think it fits the scene well, tell me what you think about it. Bye for now**


	42. Chapter 42 arrow on the doorpost pt1

**Hello and welcome back to another exciting episode, this episode has got to be my favorite this episode is when rick and Lee meet the governor and roger as they try to negotiate. Enjoy the good dialogue and action.**

Daryl, Rick, Hershel, Kenny and Lee drive to an abanoneded mill or farm. Hershel stays in the car, everyone else gets out and scouts the area. They come to an abandoned warehouse or barn. They see a dead walker just a recent kill. Rick and Lee enter the building while Daryl and Kenny stayed outside. They go in quietly and then they start hearing footsteps. Rick cocks his colt python, Lee readies his Glock 17. They walk further in and notice a table. They then see the governor and roger walking towards them unarmed. 'We got a lot to talk about' the governor said to them both.

**(intro)**

* * *

'You attacked us made things pretty clear'. Rick said. 'I was trying to make things clear, I could've killed you all but I didn't' the governor said. 'You did kill someone there'. Lee said. 'You guys killed six of our own'. Roger said to counter. 'And here we are' rick said. The governor made a move and rick puts up his gun, Lee aims his gun at roger. 'We wanna remove our weapons, show a sign of good faith to this meeting I would like you to do the same.' The governor said. The governor and roger take there holsters off and puts it away. Lee and rick put there guns away as well but keeps their holsters on. 'Suit yourself' the governor said. He sits down on the chair, roger, rick and Lee keep standing up.

* * *

Back outside, Daryl and Kenny wait and Hershel drives by in the car. 'The governor and that guy roger are in there,' Daryl said. 'This is bullshit'. Kenny said. 'I didn't, see any cars' Hershel said. 'This doesn,t feel right' Daryl said. 'Yeah no shit sherlock, this could be a trap for all we know'. Kenny said. 'Keep the engine on'. Daryl said to Hershel. Suddenly they hear a car coming. 'Heads up'. Daryl said readying his weapon. A car comes in and Milton, Martinez and Andrea come out. 'What hell why is your boys in there'? Daryl said to Andrea. 'He's here?' Andrea said. 'Yep and his friend to'. Daryl said. Andrea goes in to see them. 'What's going on?' Andrea said. 'Nothing, just a bunch of small talk'. The governor said. 'You wanna talk, talk'. Rick said. 'I want you guys to talk to put this stuff to rest to many people have died for no reason, let's save our bullets for the real threat' Andrea said. 'We know what you did, the raids, the heads, Maggie'. Rick said. 'Threatened my little girl'. Lee said. 'Merle did that' the governor said. 'You know what I mean'. Rick said. 'You know all about me and I know all about you two. I don't care about any of that, we're here to move forward'. The governor said smiling.

* * *

Back at the prison everybody else were checking there new weapons they got making sure there fully loaded and ready. Merle wanted to go there and prepare but they told him to stay put. 'My dad can take care of himself' Carl said. 'Lee can to' clementine said. 'Sorry kids but their heads could be on pikes real soon'. Merle said to them both. Carl and clementine just walk out. 'Good work you dick'. Carley said to Merle in a angry tone.

* * *

Back in the barn rick gives the Governor a map. ,I known you guys in different times after the world went to shit you guys stepped up for the good of others at great personal risk, there no need' Andrea was cut off. 'Get to it'. Then governor said.'Woodbury takes east of the river, the prison takes west, no one crosses no one trades,' rick said. I'm sorry what is this?' The Governor said. 'Its a solution'.Andrea said.'absolutely not', the governor said. ,then why are we here you told me he was willing to talk!' Rick said to Andrea.' I am but the truth is she's in no position to make demands anyway, were here for one thing only, your surrender'. The governor said. 'You want a surrender come and get it.' Lee said. 'Let's take it easy all right, were here to settle this' Andrea said. 'Your right, Andrea will you step outside, roger could you talk to Lee in the other room, me and rick have a lot to talk about'. The governor said. 'What no'. Andrea said. 'I came to talk to him'. Rick said. Andrea leaves and roger goes in the other room with Lee.


	43. Chapter 43 arrow on the doorpost pt2

**Enjoy**

'so your the governor'. Rick said. 'That's the towns term not mine,the governor said. ' but still your beholding to your people'. Rick said.'well of course'. The governor said. 'You have responsibilitie to them, wasn't Merle your litenuant'. Rick said. 'He was helpful yeah'. The governor said. 'But you knew he was a radic, you blame him for scooping up Glenn, Maggie and Clementine in the first place and roger helping him'. Rick said. 'Roger was exceptable and yeah I do blame Merle, I wanted to sort it out but you and Lee attacked'. The governor said. 'So your saying its his fault'. Rick said. 'He's a wild card but hes affective gets the dirty jobs done,' the governor said. 'I thought you would take responsibility'. Rick said. 'I thought you were a cop not a lawyer'. The Governor said. 'Either way I don,t pretend to be a Governor,' rick said. 'I told you i,'m no leader'. The governor said. 'Your the town drunk, who knocked over my fence, ripped up my yard, nothing more'. Rick said. 'Didn't, you ever misjudge someone.. Hmm..Andrea told me about your baby, that it might be your partner's, but your caring for her and I admire that... Than there's your friend Lee Everret, didn't you know he was a convicted killer, killed a man out of rage, you would have never have found out if he hadn,'t told you. Restitution for your own lack of insight to failing to see the devil and demons beside you' the governor said. 'Oh I see them all right' rick said. The governor laughs a little. 'I brought whiskey'. The governor says. He gets up to get it.

* * *

Roger shows lee to the other room with a table and two chairs. 'Please sit down' roger said. Lee takes a seat then roger. 'Do you know who I am?" Roger said. 'No I don't, know you'. Lee said. 'Didn't you see a station wagon out there is there anything else you want in there not a lot left, months ago you probably found a station wagon out in the Forest filled with food and supplies stuff you need to survive,' roger said. Lee finally remembers that incident Lee and rick were in a tough decision that day they were starving. 'Everything was out there for the taking we were starving,' Lee said. 'For the taking? You know what you took from me? Roger said. ' don't you start on who took what from who' Lee said. They were both silent. 'What do you want me to say?" Lee said. 'I don't want you to say anything I want to tell you about what happened?" Roger said. He gets up and gets a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses he puts it on the table and pours the the scotch in the two glasses, he hands Lee one. 'Have you ever hurt somebody you cared about?". Roger said. 'Yes of course.' Lee said. 'Who'? Roger said. 'My ex wife' Lee said. Lee explains his incident. 'How about you?' Lee said. 'I hurt her... So bad... We were out in the forest I wanted to teach my son how to hunt I figured he had to learn...about an hour later we were surrounded by walkers, I tried to get to him but there was to many... My son ran off and I ran back to my family I told my wife Tess about what happened and the look on her face said. You are a monster... We went to go and find him, we never did... I hurt her... so bad. After we got back all of our stuff was taken, you and that prick in the other room robbed us. I could've earned her trust back Lee but not after that'. Roger said. 'I'm sorry'. Lee said. 'The more hungrier we got the more she blamed me until one day she took our daughter Elizabeth and left...they didn,t get far I... Found them a day later... In the road, do I look like a monster to you'? Roger said. 'We all do'. Lee said 'some more than others.' Roger said. 'How did you even know it was us?" Lee said. 'The girl was wearing a red sweatshirt that was my boys. You stole that from us'. Roger said. 'We were starving it was cold'. Lee said. 'SO MY FAMILY STARVED AND WAS IN THE COLD!" Roger yelled. Rick and the governor couldn't, hear them. 'What do you want?' Lee said. Roger leans closer in his chair. 'I want you and your group to rot in hell after we kill you all'. Roger said coldly.


	44. Chapter 44 arrow on the doorpost pt 3

**Enjoy the chapter**

rick and the governor had a drink and the governor talks to rick about how he lost his wife in a car accident.

* * *

After sometime the governor talks about a deal.'You know the truth is I never wanted this, they chose me because they had no one else to look up to. They still think I,m the man to keep them safe, they still think I know what i,'m doing, I know that you got guns, that was quite a stash you and your friends brought the other day, now my people are not combat tested like yours are but I got more of them, this right will go down to the last man, so let's end it today, forget about this just walk away, you have something I want one thing and this all goes away'. The governor said. 'Were not giving up the prison'. Rick said. 'No, I don't want your prison, it doesn't sound safe at all, you lost your wife, a man, another mans wife and son, no' the governor said. 'Were not moving on either' rick said. 'What good would that do for me, better that your there so I can keep my one good eye on you,' the governor said. He takes off his eye patch to show rick his damaged eye. 'I want michonne, turn her over and this all goes away, is she worth it, one women, worth all those lives at the prison, is she?" The governor said.

* * *

In the other room Lee and roger were still talking. ' I already took out your woman, I saw her kiss you before I shot her, it must've hurt you so much, who knows maybe I will target your little girl next, shoot her right in the head so you can see her brains fall out of the back of her skull as she falls lifeless in your arms.' Roger said coldly. Lee reaches over the table and grabs rogers collar of his shirt with both of his hands. 'I swear to god if you go near her I will- Lee was cut off. 'You'll do what? There's nothing more you can do to me than what you and your group already did already, I lost my family, everything, trouble is it's not my call its the governors, the only thing I can do is wait,' roger said sitting back on his chair after Lee let him go.

* * *

Back at the prison Glenn and Maggie were talking and apologizing and after that they go into a shed and have sex

* * *

Back with rick and the governor

'I don't get it, you obviously have big plans, like your the guy that's going to lick this thing, bring us back from the brink so why waste your time with a vendetta, why risk it all, you could have a statue of yourself in the town square, the governor, killing michonne is sort of beneath you don't you think?" Rick said.'you can save your son, save your daughter and lees little girl, everyone you know, your choice.' The governor said. They remain silent for a few seconds. 'If I give you michonne, how do I know you'll keep your word?". Rick said. ' you can have anything you want I don't, care about you, you think about it, two days, i,'ll bere at noon' the governor said. The governor goes to get roger from the other room they walk out and then Lee and rick. They all drive off.

* * *

They make it back at the prison. And rick gets everyone's attention at the cell block. ' so i met this governor and his partner roger, lee talked to him I talked to the governor'. Rick said. 'You guys had them alone... Should've took them out when you guys had the chance.' Merle said. 'He wants the prison, wants us gone, dead, for what we did to woodbury, were going to war' rick said. He walks off and everyone goes there seperate ways.

* * *

Lee was inside the watch tower just sitting there lost in his thoughts. Carley came up to check him. 'Are you afraid?" Carley said. 'Yes, I met that guy roger and he's a monster, he threatened to shoot clementine next if he comes back with the governor,' Lee said. 'Don't let him get to you, you protected that girl since the very beginning of this, you still can.' Carley said. 'But for how long?" Lee said. ' the only thing that you can do is your best, when I saw you with that girl and seen you risk your life for her safety I saw a determined man willing to protect what he sees as family and friends, everyone sees that don't forget that,' Carley said. Lee just looks at her with a little bit of tears in his eyes but he wiped them away. Carley was just about to head out. 'Wait'. Lee said. Carley let go of the handle of the door and walks back, Lee reaches into his pocket and takes out a ring.' I found this at my old house, it was my wife's old ring, now i'm not calling myself a good man but I was hoping that in another circumstance you would still say- Lee was cut off. 'Yes, yes Lee I would say yes'. Carley said with tears in her eyes. Lee puts the ring on Carleys finger. 'I love you' Carley said. ' I love you to' Lee said. They both start to kiss, Carley locks the door and they both have sex.

* * *

Rick was on the bridge looking out, Hershel came to go and talk to him. 'The group seems pretty convinced about what you said, Merle and michonne think we should hit first, carol and I think we should take our chances out on the road, but if we stay and fight so be it' Hershel said. ' he gave me a choice a way out.' Rick said. 'What is it'? Hershel said. 'Michonne' rick said. 'He'all kill her'. Hershel said. 'He'll kill us anyway, what if he doesn't, what if this is the answer,' rick said. 'Why didn't, you them'. Hershel said. 'They need to be scared, because that's the only way they'll except it.' Rick said. 'She saved my life, carls, Glenn ,Maggie and Clementine if she or molly hadn't come here we never would've known they were taken, she earned her place'. Hershel said. 'Yeah she has, are you willing to sacrifice your daughters for her, or Clementine'. Rick said. Hershel was silent, 'why are you telling me?' Hershel said. ' because I am hoping you would talk my way out of it' rick said. They just remained silent looking out.


	45. Chapter 45 this sorrowful life pt 1

**Hello, I am going to skip the episode prey because I don't, find it important its just Andrea trying to warn rick about the double cross so I am doing the other one.**

rick, Hershel, Daryl, and Lee come together to talk about michonne. 'Its the only way, no one else knows,' rick said. ' are you going to tell them'. Daryl said. 'After, we have to do it today it has to be quiet'. Rick said. 'You got a plan'. Daryl said. 'We tell her we need to talk away from the others'. Rick said. 'This ain't us man'. Daryl said. 'Daryls right this is messed up'. Lee said. 'We do this we avoid a fight.' Rick said. 'You don't know that, he might attack us anyway'. Lee said. 'Are you willing to take that chance?' Rick said. Lee was silent. 'We need someone else,' rick said to Daryl. 'Alright' Daryl said. I'll do it' rick said. 'Let me come with you' Daryl said. 'No just me'. Rick said. Rick walks off.

Rick goes to the cell block where Merle was alone. He started ripping up mattresses to find drugs. 'The best dope i,'ve ever had was in a mattress, man this prison must've been boring'. Merle said. 'We need your help.' Rick said. Merle laughs a little. 'Do you even know why you do the things you do? The choices you make?' Rick said. They remain silent for a few seconds. 'If we give the governor michonne, word bury stands down, I don't like it but it needs to be done and done quietly and we need your help with that'. Rick said. 'You haven't told any of the others have you?' Merle said. ' just, Hershel, Lee, Daryl and you'. Rick said. 'The inner circle...i,'m on it, you know when we go out on runs he would bash some bodies skull, slash some bodies throat, roger stomped on a persons skull with his foot until his brains fell out. He would say never waste the bullets, I always thought it was an excuse... You go on and give her that girl he won't kill her at least not at first, he going to do things to her, probably take out one of her eyes maybe both of them and you would let that happen for a shot... Your cold as ice officer... Your going to need wire.. Not rope, wire something she can,'t chew through... You know something your right I don't know why I do the things I do never did, i,'m a damn mystery to me... And I know you rick... Yeah I tthought a lot about you... You ain't got the spine for it' Merle said. 'We need to give michonne to the governor by noon' rick said. Rick walks off.

**(intro)**

rick went outside and see Carl, ,Clementine, Carley and Maggie distracting walker by the fence. Lee, Glenn, Kenny, Daryl and Michonne were taking the walkers out. Rick opens up the gate to let them in. 'I figured we could use blown tires to stop them'. Glenn said. 'Good idea,' rick said. 'It was michonnes'. Daryl said. 'We don't have to win, we just have to make them see its more trouble than its worth' michonne said. Carl, clementine, Carley, and Maggie finish what there doing and they regroup with the others and they walk back inside.

Daryl talks to Glenn about Merle and wanted to know if he was able to forgive Merle. Glenn wasn't sure.

Hershel was reading quotes from the bible as everyone was doing there thing. Rick was outside getting ready for michonne but sees Lori again. And decides not to do it. Rick comes into the cell block where Hershel was at. 'I can't do it... I won't' rick said to Hershel quickly.

Merle leads michonne and tells her about a walker problem as they were taking care of them Merle knocks her out and ties her up.

(You know those scenes, I won't put every detail of Merle and michonne walking).

Rick back at the prison finds Daryl and decides to tell him that he's not going through with it and he can't find Merle or michonne.

Glenn was in the cell block talking to Hershel, Glenn shows him pocket watch that he Gave him. 'When you gave me this, I didn't fully understand what it meant, such a simple thing... I know what it means now... I know what it takes... I want to marry Maggie like how Lee did with Carley... And we don't, have to have a wedding.. I don't, know if it'll last a week but I want her to know before... Who knows.' Glenn said. 'You have my blessing'. Hershel said. 'Thank you'. Glenn said. Glenn walks out.

Merle finds a car and they end up driving

Sometime later Glenn was right by the fences looking for a ring on a walker. As he was searching, Lee comes to talk to him. 'High glenn'. Lee said. 'High Lee'. Glenn said. 'What are you doing'? Glenn said. 'Oh you know... Stuff'. Glenn said.'stuff?" Lee said. 'Yeah' Glenn said. There was an awkward silence. 'Look i,'m sorry for giving you a hard time after the whole Woodbury thing, I was angry and I was afraid I lost my girl forever'. Lee said. 'It's okay Lee i understand, to be honest I would do the same thing if the roles were reversed'. Glenn said. They both laughed a little. , i,'m looking for a ring for Maggie' i,'m going to ask her if she would marry me.' Glenn said. 'Well congratulations i,'m happy for you'. Lee said. ' congratulations to you to and Carley' Glenn said pointing out the ring on Lee's finger. 'You think Hershel would have two weddings at the same time' Lee said. 'That would be a lot of planning'. Glenn said. They then laugh again a little and Lee helps him find a ring for Maggie.

Sometime later Daryl was out looking for Merle and michonne he sees michonne and asks where he is.

Merle lead a bunch of walkers to the meeting place where the governor and roger were going to meet rick and Lee he takes position and takes out as many of the soldiers he can. But at one point a walker comes and gives away merles position. The remaining soldiers and roger start kicking him while he was on the ground, 'leave him to me' the governor said. He picks him up and throws him back in the building. Merle tries to fight back but to no avail. The governor bites off merles pinkie and ring finger, breaks his right arm and chokes him. ' I ain't going to beg, i,'m not begging you'. Merle said to him. 'No' the governor said. He takes out his pistol and shoots him in the chest.

Glenn gives Maggie a ring and rick calls everyone for a meeting.'the governor and I made a deal, he said that he would leave us alone if I gave him michonne, and I was going to do that, to keep us safe, but I changed my mind, now Merle took michonne and Daryl went to stop him and i,'m afraid its to late, I was wrong not to tell you, and i'm sorry, what I said last year, that first night after the farm. It can't be like that, what we do what were willing to do and what we are is not my call, it can't be, I can't sacrifice one of you for the greater good because we are the greater good. Were the reason were here not me, this is life and death how you live how you die it isn't, up to me, i,'m not your Governor. We choose to go, we choose to stay, we stick together, we vote, we stay and fight or we can go'. Rick said. He walks off and goes to the watch tower. He sees michonne in the distance.

* * *

Daryl finally made it to the meeting place and right behind him he can see a car coming, rick sent Lee to go and get Daryl. Lee gets out of the car and sees bodies every where. Lee finds Daryl and then they scope the place out. As they were searching they see a walker eating a corpse. It looks up and they notice it was Merle. 'Oh jesus,' Lee said, Daryl starts to cry. Merle gets up and walks towards them, Lee aims his rifle but Daryl lowers it down for him, Lee knew what he meant he wanted to do it himself. Daryl shoves Merle three times and then stabs him in the shoulder bringing him down. Daryl then reapetedly stabs Merle in the head. With every stab Lee could feel the pain Daryl is going through he knows how it feels to put down a brother. Daryl collapses on the ground crying.


	46. Chapter 46 welcome to the tombs pt1

**Welcome to the season finale, don't worry i,'m going to write season 4 after this. Expect it by the end of the week or tomorrow or later today I don't, know it depends on my schedule.**

the Governor was in the interrogation room beating up Milton outside of Andreas room. 'I have to say i,'m impressed, you were taken a risk, getting your hands dirty, you know we were going to have those biters at the michonne hand out'. The Governor said. 'You were gonna use them on who ever showed up'. Milton said. 'That's right, and because we didn't, have them, cause you burned them up... Eight of my men died' the Governor said. He then punches Milton in the face again. ' and you knew them, kept you safe, kept you fed,' the Governor said. 'Just as long as I looked the other way'. Milton said. 'We can't be like that, anymore, time for you to graduate... Let me tell you a secret, theres a threat you end it there's no shame in enjoying it. The smell of gun powder and seeing the blood you know what that means, means your alive, you won, you take the heads so you don't,forget, you kill or you die'. The governor said. 'What would your daughter think if she saw you now'. Milton said. 'She would be afraid of me, but if I been like this from the start she would still be alive today' the governor said. ' did you kill Andrea'? Milton said. The governor opens up the door to Andreas room, she was still taped to the chair. 'See she's still alive, I need her for something'. The governor said. 'I heard you in the other room, you don't have to lose anymore of your men, just stop this'. Andrea said. 'Your friends at the prison, I'm going to kill them all, and your people are going to help me, I had to stretch the truth a little bit, now there foaming at the mouth, Milton grab those tools, I won't need them anymore, go on'. The governor ordered. Milton drops the tools on purpose and leaves a tool under Andreas chair. Milton goes to the governor and he hands him a knife. 'Your going to kill her, show me your ready, theres no way your leaving this room without doing it, don't make it hard just do it' the governor said. Milton grabs the knife and then swings at the Governor. He dodges and the Governor stabs him in the stomach. 'I told you were going to do it, and now your going to die, and your gonna turn and your going to tear her apart.' The governor said. Milton spits blood on the governors face and then the governor headbutts him. 'In this life now you kill or you die, or you die and you kill.' The governor said. He walks out of the room closing the door.

**(intro)**

**Back at the prison**

everyone was packing up there things, Carl was looking at a picture, Clementine was looking through her video camera and the picture of Kenny and his family that she drew. She puts it in her backpack. They walk outside putting there stuff in the car. Rick wanted to talk to Carl but he shrugs him off. 'I've never seen him like this even after Lori he just shut down' Glenn said.'he's still a kid its still easy to forget' rick said. He gets into his vehicle and sees Lori again. 'Merle never did something like that before' Daryl said. 'He gave us a chance' carol said. 'I'm sorry about your brother'. Lee said. 'Don't be, I know you had to do the same thing to your brother'. Daryl said. Daryl shakes lees hand out of respect and they continue what there doing.

* * *

Back in Woodbury the governor rallies up his troops, but tyreese and Sasha don't want to go so they stay put.

* * *

The governor, roger and his troops show up to the prison shooting everything up. They head in but everybody was gone they go deeper into the prison.

* * *

Milton tells Andrea that he dropped some pliers by her and she needs to get out before he dies

* * *

The governor and his troops go in further and then there attacked by flash bangs and smoke grenades, they all try to head out side, Glenn, Maggie, Lee and Kenny were all body armored shooting back. Everyone drives away from the prison.'yes take that you sons of bitches'. Kenny yelled. A straggler soldier runs out into the forest. Carl,Clementine, Hershel and Carley aim there guns at him. 'Wait don't shoot' the young adult said. 'Drop your gun son' Hershel said. He complies and he tries to hand over the gun to Carl or Clementine. They still had there guns pointed at him Clementine was thinking what should she do?. She then remembers what she promised Lori, don't let this world drag you down no matter what, and Lee saying to her to kill only when necessary and he was surrendering. So she put her gun down but Carl than shoots him. She was shocked to see that so was every body else that was there.


	47. Chapter 47 welcome to the tombs (finale)

**hello welcome to the final part of season 3, I saw the hobbit 2 last night and it was awesome, well anyway enjoy the finale and I will have season 4 out soon.**

rick, Lee and everyone else that was in the prison talking about what they should do. 'We should go after them'. Michonne said. 'I agree don't, let them get the chance to regroup'. Molly said. 'Theres no point we won'. Kenny said. 'What if they come back'. Lee said. 'We can't risk it, we should go after them'. Carol said. 'First let's check on the others'. Rick said. They walk in to the prison. Carl, Judith, Carley, clementine, Hershel, Ben, and Travis and beth walk back in. Lee kisses Carley and then hugs Clementine, Clementine stares at Carl with a worried face and walks away. Rick hugs Carl and Judith. 'i'm going to wood bury with you guys, I did a good job out there just like all of you, took out one of the governors soldiers,' Carl said. 'That kid was running away and stumbled across us'. Hershel said. 'He drew on us, clementine didn't, shoot and I had to'. Carl said. ' well i,'m sorry you had to that'. Rick said. 'That's what I was there for, i,'m going with you'. Carl said. After he walks off Hershel goes to talk to rick. 'That kid was scared, he was handing his gun over'. Hershel said. 'He said he drew, that it was in self defense'. Rick said. 'I was there, Clementine put her gun down, he didn't, have to shoot he had every reason not to'. Hershel said. 'Maybe it looked like that to you but'-rick was cut off. 'Rick... I'm telling you, he gunned that kid down'. Hershel said. He limps off while rick had a worried face.

* * *

The governor and his soldiers were driving away. The governor and roger were yelling at them to pull over. They pulled over and they started to argue what to do. Out of rage the Governor started gunning down all the soldiers as, shumpbert, Martinez and roger watched in disbelief. After he was done one of the soldiers he didn't shoot aimed his gun at him. The governor drew out his pistol, before the governor can shoot him. Roger shot the soldier on the side of the head. The governor, roger, shumpbert and Martinez drive off.

* * *

Daryl, michonne, molly, Lee and rick get ready to go to Woodbury. But before they go rick goes to Carl to talk to him. 'Hershel and Clementine told me about the boy you shot'. Rick said. 'He had a gun'. Carl said. 'Was he handing it over?'. Rick said. ' he just attacked us.' Carl said.'yeah I know... Was he handing it over?". Rick said.' I couldn't, take the chance'. Carl said. 'Clementine did.' Rick said. 'She didn't, have what it took, I did. I didn't, kill that walker that killed dale and look what happened'. Carl said. 'That is not the same thing'. Rick said. 'You didn't kill Andrew, and he came back and killed mom, katjaa, duck, and t-dog. You and Lee had the governor and roger in the same room, and you two let them go, and they killed Merle, I did what I had to do, now you two go, so they don't, kill anymore of us'. Carl said. Carl walks off and drops the sheriff badge on the ground. Rick picks it up. Glenn, Maggie, Carley and everyone else I didn't, mention that wasn't going went to go to Woodbury.

* * *

As they were driving they noticed a vehicle and a bunch of bodies, they take out a few walkers and they spot someone in a car.

* * *

Later that night they make it to Woodbury. Karen tells tyresse and Sasha about what the governor did and they let them in. Rick, Lee and their team make it to the interrogation room they open the door and sees Andrea and dead Milton. Michonne rushes to her and checks her. 'Your warm'. Michonne said. Andrea shows them the bite on her shoulder everyone was shocked. 'Judith, Carl, Clementine, the rest of them, are they still alive?"rick said.' Us... The rest of us are still alive' rick said. Andrea was glad to hear that. 'I'm glad you and molly found them'. Andrea said to michonne. ,we can't survive on our own anymore'. Andrea said. 'We never could'. Daryl said. 'I just didn't, want anyone else to die, I can do it myself'. Andrea said. 'No' michonne said. ' I have to, while I still can. Please... Take Milton with you to, he was a good man and he tried to save me'. Andrea said. They all look at her with sad faces. Rick hands her the gun, everyone except molly and michonne left the room. 'I tried' Andrea said. 'We know you did'. Rick said. They walk out and wait... Then they heard a gunshot.

* * *

In the break of dawn they make it back to the prison with a bus filled with people. In one of trucks there were two bodies wrapped in cloth. Rick and Lee tell them the news. Lee goes to Carley and Clementine as they look at the people coming out of the bus heading into the prison, Carley had her head on lees shoulder and clementine was right by Lee as he had his hand rub the top of Clementine's head. 'Everything is going to be all right'. Lee said to them both. He looks at Kenny as he had his arms crossed, Kenny looks at Lee and he gives him an assuring nod. Rick looks at the place where he saw lori the last time and she wasn't there.

The scene then cuts to the graves in the fields.

**well I hope you liked my version of season 3 of the walking dead, did you like it better than the original? Leave me a comment or review. Thank you all for everyone that stood by me as I wrote this story I gave it everything I could, but don't, worry season 4 will be out soon, bye for now.**


End file.
